The Return
by GothicCheshire
Summary: Kyle Wazowski has a project, Find out the past of Randall Boggs, but certain twists in the form of a new teacher and a returning criminal make it dangerous. Kyle's project does not take center stage. *reposting, important details inside as to why*
1. Chapter 1

_I am so sorry for deleting these stories, I honestly had no idea I did until it was pointed out to me by 'TheOnePistol' I WAS however, planning a major overhaul of this and my other Monsters Inc Stories. This may or may not happen soon, I am working on it. To make up for the large amount of updates from me, each story will be thrown out there. I still appreciate reviews, but it's not necessary. I like to know what the younger generation of fans thinks, considering this was originally posted in the slightly older crowd :P. I'm also going to throw out bloopers as a bonus, so, to sum up: Sorry for the deletion, these will all be posted in one fell swoop, I WILL be overhauling them (or at least this one, I wrote it when I was 13), and I appreciate feedback you might like to give me, and I will be tossing out bloopers to thank you for your patience, look for them at the end of 'Flashbacks'_

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the original monsters inc. monsters and am not writing for any kind of gain. I think that's what they want…or something like that…oh well._

* * *

Chapter 1: Kyle

This story starts about 9 years after that little incident at the factory. So to fill this little plot hole, Monsters Inc. was never better. Mike and Celia had married, obviously. Sullivan or Sully if you like, was still the boss. While Mike was still managing to come top in the laugh floor. And Celia and Mike had a son named Kyle. Kyle Wazowski was average, small, and almost identical to his father Mike Wazowski. He went to school, had chores, hated homework, and liked sports.

Kyle was 8 years old, in first grade and he was walking to school grumbling to himself about all sorts of things. "Stupid school, why couldn't they invent it _after_ my existence? I mean seriously what's the point of it?! Man if only it was more interesting, heck it might be a bit better if they replaced that dumb old hag, Rachel. Jeez it must be a world record to be able to put a class to sleep that fast."

... Anyway he was now entering the old school building that was painted the nastiest shade of grey ever encountered, which basically went for the whole building, _and_ the people inside it, nasty. Still it was the best in the area. It was also old enough to be the same school that his parents, their large hairy friend, and a certain lizard monster went to school.

"Pay up twerp," said a large, Ugly with a capitol U, and older monster, three things that spell trouble. He held out a blue tentacle hand and barred the way in. His other six tentacles were crossed slightly across what passed as a chest.

"Why? I told you before I wouldn't," Kyle answered, big mistake. The older monster took him, held him upside down, and nabbed his backpack. He rooted into it for a second, and came up with his lunch money for the next week. He then dropped Kyle and went of chuckling. "Darn you Lazlo. I will get you back, I swear I will." Kyle said fuming taking his backpack and walking toward the most dreaded place, Rachel's room. Rachel wasn't exactly nasty but like it was said so well by Kyle, she could put a class to sleep in less than a minute, hands down. So it was with no great excitement that he entered her room, hung his pack on the wall and took his seat at the back of the room.

"Well good morning class," said an extremely monotonous and boring voice from the front of the room.

"Muhh," the class responded in a bored voice.

"Now come on you have to be polite when answering your elders," said the dull voice. That voice unsurprisingly belonged to a short, blond haired feminine monster at the front of the class that just had to be the teacher, Rachel.

"Good morning teacher," The class responded in one bored voice.

"That's better," she said with a yawn. "Now how about we get started on geography, now this is where…." But Kyle didn't hear anymore, he had fallen asleep, along with the rest of the class and Rachel just kept plowing on, and on, and on, and on. She apparently hadn't noticed that they had all clicked out on her. The rest of the morning went on quickly and they headed out of the room to lunch with the bell. Except for Kyle, he stayed behind a little longer since he couldn't eat anything because of Lazlo. Rachel noticed and walked up to him and smiled. "Hello Kyle," she said in the same monotonous voice.

"You know my name?" Kyle asked incredulously.

"Of course my dear I know all of your class's names," Rachel answered with a laugh that was surprisingly just as dull as her voice. "Why don't you head out? I have a fun surprise project for the lot of you, and we wouldn't want to ruin it now, would we," she said with another of her dull sounding laughs.

"Um…ok," Kyle said doubting that anything this teacher came up with could be fun. How intriguingly wrong he was.

When the class got back she smiled at them and said, "Class I have a little activity I would like you to work on until the end of this quarter. What I want you to do for me is this… Find out the life story of someone you know or would want to know. Anyone you like mind you, and tell it, record it, film your interviews with people, or write it out. I want you to be able to tell me who this person is at the end of class. You have until then to decide who." Rachel said in her dull voice.

"_Wow, who to choose, I already know practically everything about all the old scarers…all except one."_ Kyle thought to himself, you see he found history about Monsters Inc. rather fascinating. Because his dad worked in the new one he knew practically everything about that one and it was kind of dull. But he had wanted to know who that guy in the play that his dad made was. His dad and the rest didn't seem too keen on that subject; all he knew was the name.

"Times up," said Rachel. "Who would like to tell out loud who it is they will do?" Rachel asked…"Ok Kyle who did you choose?"

"I will do a scarer named Randall Boggs ma'am."

* * *

Well this is my first fan fic. And although I wouldn't want any flames, any _helpful_ criticisms would be appreciated. Thanks… Teacher is in fact based on my current school principle, as well as our head of student affairs. Both of which speak for hours on end at assemblies, and will in fact put people to sleep… If their voices weren't so grating…


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the original monsters inc. monsters and am not writing for any kind of gain.

Parts where Kyle is told about Randall's past will switch to Randall's perspective, just so you know and won't get confused in any of these following chapters.

* * *

The class was utterly silent. Some even gaped.

"Who? I am not overly familiar with any old scarers, who is Randall?" Rachel's dull voice actually managed to sound less dull when she was confused.

"He was second best at the old Monsters Inc. run by Mr. Waternoose. Also he was one of the people Waternoose blamed at his trial. Not to mention he used to be the current boss's rival. I want to find out who he is and why he was the way he was, if you get my meaning. He is never spoken of overly fondly and I want to know what led him to it." Kyle answered.

"Oh well that would be interesting…ok you go right ahead. But be careful some people might not be the best choice and if it gets to dangerous I don't want to be held responsible. So talk to your parents before doing anything overly ridiculous," Rachel said with a little less monotony.

"Will do," Kyle said with a sinking feeling in his stomach. His dad almost assuredly would not approve but he would do it anyway, he felt he needed to know.

With that the bell rang and they all left before Rachel could open her mouth to dismiss them.

"Wow yours will be so cool; I mean he's almost counted a criminal! Not really though, he needs his own trial before then, you know innocent until proven guilty," said a pretty little girl monster right next to him.

"Thanks, I'm sure yours will be too Skyler," Kyle said with a rather sheepish grin. With that last remark they left the Ugly building and Skyler ran off toward the bus and Kyle walked of toward his home. "Well at least someone will like it…gee I hope my dad won't overreact," Kyle said to himself with sinking expectations at what he would have to face when he told his dad.

His house was just a block away and he was still at a total loss of what to say to his dad. Mike hated Randall and wouldn't give an inch that maybe Randall was not as bad as he had seemed. So Kyle entered his home feeling queasy and made up his mind to tell his parents at dinner.

"Hey son of mine how was your day? Did you get a good grade? Was your teacher any better? Did you get bullied?" The sudden flurry of questions came from a round eye ball, with arms and legs monster that had to be Kyle's father, Mike.

"No dad my teacher was no better today," Kyle responded to only one of the questions and left the others hanging for a second and said, "Lazlo was bad again."

"Oh that's too bad Kyle did you tell him no?" a female monster that was his mom, Celia asked looking worried.

"Yep I did everything you told me to. He still did," Kyle said as the knot in his stomach loosened a little. His mom would understand, and might even let him.

"Humph. A monster like that is seconded only by Randall Bogs," Mike said, unknowingly giving the knot in Kyle's stomach a wrenchingly tight pull.

"I guess…" Kyle said feeling sick. "I'm going to go work on my homework… I'll see you at supper… dinner…whatever that last meal of the day is called…"

"Ok see you round sport," his dad called after him as Kyle closed the door to his room.

"What am I going to do? Dad is going to get into a huff. Wait! now why didn't I think of it before, I could tell him that we drew names and I couldn't change it! He never calls any of my teachers, this will be perfect!" Kyle exclaimed smiling so widely it almost was enough to split his head in half. He felt the knot loosen then disappear entirely. He dropped his backpack on the floor and slumped on his bed in absolute relief. After a while he got up and rummaged in his backpack for a second and came up with the assignment yawned and read it over. Then smiling _accidentally _ripped it in half followed by quarters and then eighths. Then he threw it away in the garbage in the corner of his small room.

"Kyle time for dinner," Celia called to him from the kitchen. Kyle stood up still smiling and went to the table and sat down in his slightly raised chair. Then his dad sat down at the far head of the table and his mom came over and placed the food on the table with a little smile and a bow. Then she sat down in her chair at the other end. She laughed when they did nothing and said, "This food won't eat itself you know, so tuck in."

Kyle and his dad laughed a little and helped themselves. After they had all ate they each helped to clear the table. Then Kyle deemed it was time to notify them about his decision, even though he felt extremely guilty that he was going to lie.

"Mom, dad, at school we have to do a project," Kyle said nervously.

"Really, what about?" Mike asked with a quizzical expression on his face.

"We have to do a report on a monster that was here…and…" Kyle found he couldn't tell them what he had been meaning to and decided to weather whatever was thrown his way. "I have decided to do a report on the old second best scarer, Randall Boggs. I want to find the truth out about why he was the way he was, if you get me. My teacher told me to check with you and I am. So please let me I really want to. I promise I won't do anything crazy I just want to find out the truth…" Kyle said weakly bracing himself.

"Ok Kyle you can but remember he was a nasty piece of work and I don't want you to get hurt so try your best not to do anything without checking with us first," Celia said. Mike gaped at her looking like a fish out of water.

"Celia you have to be joking. We can't let him do something like this… RANDALL TRIED TO KILL ME AND SULLY AND A LITTLE GIRL!" Mike said his voice rising to a shout.

"You know this was why I was almost going to tell you a lie. I knew you would get mad so I decided to lie, but I couldn't. You know you should never judge a book by its cover! Maybe Randall's attitude was his cover; wouldn't you like to know the truth? I know I would and I really want to so please let me. He hasn't come back for nine years so it's highly unlikely he could come back so please let me find out," Kyle said in one breath.

His dad looked stunned for a second then sighed and said, "Ok but don't get hurt. I only want what's best and I really want you to be happy so alright you can. But don't try to find out if you might get hurt. You might want to start with Fungus since he easily was the closest to him. Just be careful and remember what he tried to do to a little girl and to Sully and me," Mike said much to the surprise of Celia and Kyle and judging from his face it was a surprise to Mike too.

"Thank you dad and you don't have to worry I won't try to do anything to get myself seriously injured," said Kyle hugging his dad and mom. And he then left to get ready for bed. Tomorrow was the weekend and he wanted to be able to get as much done as he could.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own anything and am not writing for any kind of gain.

* * *

It might have been Saturday but monsters at the company were still working since it was considered more play then work. Kyle Wazowski was riding in the back of his dad's car with his seatbelt as tight as he could make it. Mostly due to the fact that his dad didn't have the best reputation of driving.

"Well Kyle soon you will be in one of the best companies in the laughing industry." Mike was saying with obvious gusto. "By the way about your little project don't you want my opinion? I mean after all I was there too…"

"Dad I already know yours and the teacher wrote on the sheet that I was to have several viewpoints. Besides you told me before you don't know all about him. Your opinion is good but it focuses on one point. I want more then yours. I want the most I can get and I could only think of a one that would give me more than Randall's time at Monsters Inc. and that is Fungus."

"You do know that I went to school with him don't you?" Mike asked casually.

"Yes but you never paid attention to him. So you don't know very much, besides his bad side if you understand my meaning. I want a bit of both." Kyle answered with a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"Randall doesn't have a good side! He's pure evil! I still don't know why you would want something about _him. _I think I should go back on my decision." Mike said rather angrily.

"Please don't I just want to know, and even so nobody is _pure_ evil. You can't be pure evil because evil isn't pure." Kyle said beseechingly taking the last part from a book he had read.

"Oh fine but if I'm right you need to stop this report and find somebody else. There are plenty to choose from. You could do Sully. He's interesting enough." Mike answered.

"Thank you and I'll think about it but I still want to try to do Randall before anything else." Kyle said looking out the window at the buildings.

"Well there she is and isn't she a beauty." Mike said as Monsters Inc. came into view. It hadn't changed much on the outside but it still got to be called new. Although Kyle thought it was a bit old looking and slightly rundown at the edges. But inside was a totally different matter. Everything about it was happy and exciting since the energy change nine year ago. They had managed to get an almost risk free environment and the monsters inside were happy and almost carefree. The one change was paperwork not being as important. This made Mike much happier.

Kyle walked inside with his dad and was greeted by thousands of smiles, grins, chuckles and all sorts of things in the smile variety. He soon found a small smile creeping up the corners of his own mouth. They were greeted by almost every monster in the vicinity at the time and they headed strait over to where Celia sat at the reception desk.

"Monsters Inc. please hold, Monsters Inc. I'll connect you. I'm sorry you have the wrong number, Pizza Palace is 0192, not 0219." Celia said with a small grin in spite of herself.

"Well that was an interesting call, how many wrong numbers have you got so far?" Mike asked smiling.

"That was the first one, by the way googly-bear how was your driving?" Celia said with a laugh.

"Oh ha ha ha, my driving was excellent wasn't it Kyle?" Mike answered with a small grin.

"Yeah except for that sign post on the corner, the red light that we went through, and running into the mail box at home it was perfect," Kyle answered laughing.

"Everyone is against me!" Mike shouted looking amused all the same, and his family shared a little chuckle.

"Oh googly-bear I almost forgot Sully would like to see you and Kyle about his project. He will meet you in his office, so you'd better hurry," Celia said hastily ushering them on. When suddenly… "Hey who's Googly-bear?" the monster on the other line asked.

By then Mike and Kyle where half way down the hall toward Sully's office.

"Well I guess this wasn't such a good idea after all. Now Sully wants to talk to you about it," Mike stated. Kyle gulped once they reached Sully's office and knocked.

"Come in," Sully said as he heard the knock. "Oh it's you two. Well how's the project going?" He asked with a wide grin.

"Fine but since you don't approve we'll stop and find somebody else," Mike said before Kyle could open his mouth.

"Now Mike, I never said I didn't approve. I was just curious to know how it was going and also to tell Kyle that I find it's rather interesting that he'd be curious and want to find out about Randall. I also wanted to tell you that if you need anything I'll help," Sully said looking at Kyle who found he was rather tongue tied.

"Kyle outside," Mike said with a rather scared look on his face.

Kyle left without a second's hesitation and waited outside.

"Mike, why did you do that?" Sully asked cocking his head to the side.

"You know darn well why I did! Randall was a maniac! He was trying to harm and innocent girl and he was trying to kill us!" Mike exclaimed.

"And you do remember that we're not exactly innocent anymore. He should have at least had a trial, or we should have listened. I find the fact that we banished him illegally is not something I want to spend my life remembering. I think that just to…to… Oh I don't know…honor his memory and find out about the actual monster behind the plot would actually be a good thing. So I'm basically all for it. I want Kyle to find it out so he can tell whatever he finds to us. But since it's not my kid we're discussing it's not my choice. You're the father so it's your choice. But just to remind you about how I know… You called last night, around 10:00 I might add, that he was going to be at work today to ask Fungus about the past of Randall Boggs. Well in your words Lizard-boy, but it's still the same thing. So that's my reasoning and it's still your decision. Just try to make it good, and something that would help you both," Sully said looking at Mike with a small mock pleading look.

"But Sull…he's not worth it…" Mike mumbled.

"Mike everyone has thoughts feelings and actions. All of them live breath and think. And in all honesty they are all worth it. So why don't you try? You might not feel so guilty about banishing him. But judging from the way you respond you don't feel anything at all," Sully said, but he didn't really mean it. He was trying a small technique he had heard Randall use that seemed to work.

"Hey I do too feel! I feel all sorts of things and just to prove you wrong I'm going to let him do it and that's final!" Mike said slamming the door behind him more as an emphasis then an angry gesture.

"Well if anything Randall sure could get what he wanted easily," Sully said with a grin. "Mike will forgive me later."

"Kyle you are to do that project on Randall right now and that is final! Now where is Fungus? Fungus!" Mike said grabbing Kyle and running down the hall calling Fungus's name all the way along until he ran smack dab into him.

"Ow! What do you want Wazowski?" Fungus asked straitening his glasses.

"My son Kyle would like to ask you a few questions about Randall Boggs. Sully gave you the day off so you could tell him. Now I've got to go so you two chat along your own merry way, and stay out of trouble Kyle," Mike said in one breath and rushed off.

"R-R-Randall? What about h-h-him?" Fungus asked his stutter starting to return.

"His past, you know, before Monsters Inc." Kyle said with a nervous lilt to his voice that even he noticed.

"I'm sorry but I don't know. I never knew him except for when he was in Monsters Inc. However I do know where he lives and I also know that he had a feline monster that lived with him. Since the feline couldn't find anywhere else to live, so maybe he would know…"

"Oh…um…thanks anyways. So you'll show me where he lived so I can ask him right?" Kyle asked his lilt going even higher.

"Yes I will but maybe tomorrow, I can't now I have to do a few things," Fungus said.

"Right…see you then and I'll be there." Kyle said walking off toward the laugh floor.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the original monsters inc. monsters or any of the comics mentioned and am not writing for any kind of gain.

Well I'm back and writing after a very long break. I could tell you my list of excuses, but that would take too long so on with the story. Oh by the way things turn a little sci-fi in this chapter and will in those to come but is more of a drama then anything else so if you can take a little sci-fi in this we'll continue. Also a brief reminder that the past will be told in Randall's perspective, and will be marked, well a lot of dots like the ones under this K?

* * *

Monday morning Fungus picked Kyle up and started to drive him to Randall's place.

"So you are doing a project on Randall. Well that is kind of interesting but…well don't you think he is just a bit too much? He seemed almost insane sometimes…" Fungus said with a weak chuckle as they neared the curb.

"Well I truly think it might be kind of interesting even if he was insane," Kyle said laughing. "Besides I know about everyone else, my dad wasn't too keen on discussing him."

"Ok, I was just curious if there might be a better choice but if your mind is made up I can't change it," Fungus answered shrugging.

Kyle relaxed in the back seat glad to not have to truly worry about getting in an accident. His dad was so bad at driving this was a welcome relief. Suddenly they stopped. Kyle realized that he must have fallen asleep because the area around them was completely different. Instead of the big bustling city there was a hill, a huge hill in front of them and around it on all sides was fields. Then Kyle looked behind him and stared. It was almost like it had been cut off by a butter knife. Monstropolis connected almost seamlessly with this other place. The hill and lands around it probably wouldn't have been defined as a city it was so small.

"This is it?" Kyle asked looking at the hill.

"Yep, and I'm not going much farther I don't really like his friend and his house creeps me out. I'll take you half way but that is it," Fungus said shuddering.

"Well ok, but why don't you like it," Kyle asked flicking a slightly worried look at him.

"It just is some of the stuff around it that's all. He had some pretty interesting hobbies and jobs, he was an assassin and a government hacker among other things," Fungus answered.

"He was an assassin?!" Kyle exclaimed in disbelief.

"Yep and a very good one at that, bit of a surprise really…also in the armed forces, but he never enjoyed talking about it," Fungus said.

"What is a government hacker, someone that tries to hack into the government?' Kyle asked.

"Nope the way he explained it was that the government figured the only way to stop a hacker was to be a hacker. I don't get it really but from what I do get, he was a computer genius and they figured they would test him out. It worked so well that he was the major protection against all sorts of bugs." Fungus explained with a higher air than usual as they reached the half way mark up the hill.

"That is so cool…wait a second, I thought you said you don't know anything about him!" Kyle said looking at him furiously.

"And this is as far as I take you; you go on alone he is at the top." Fungus said loudly, jumping out of the car and pushing Kyle out. Then he jumped back in and went speeding off. Kyle turned and started to go when Fungus came speeding back and said, "I'll be back in two hours time to pick you up."

Kyle shrugged and walked off the rest of the way up the hill. As he went he noticed that there were a lot more houses on the hill then he had noticed going up to the half way mark. Kyle started whistling a tune as he got closer to the top; the atmosphere was getting rather spooky. Or was it his imagination? He couldn't tell. Soon he reached a point were there were no more houses. He kept on walking fearing that he had some how missed it, when suddenly there it was.

It was huge and completely surrounded by a large fence. There were gargoyles and all sorts of other decorations, all of them accenting the fearful atmosphere that surrounded it. As Kyle opened the gate and went in he found himself somehow reminded of a movie by Tim Burton, Edward Scissorhands. Except there were no weird hedge creations all over the place. He went up and rang the doorbell, waited for 30 seconds and rang again. Suddenly the door swung open so fast that Kyle jumped and fell backwards onto the cement sidewalk leading to the fence.

"Ouch," he grumbled rubbing his 'head' as he stood up and started towards the door again when it slammed shut. "Great now the door hates me too." Kyle said sighing, when it opened. Kyle jumped to his feet and raced in before it could do anything else. The door swung shut behind him and he was plunged into darkness for a few seconds before it was suddenly illuminated. He walked toward the door at the end of the hall and went in. Suddenly a huge figure appeared right in front of him and slowly reached for him. Kyle screamed and fell backward just as a feline type monster rushed in and shouted "Hey you dumb robot if you don't want me to pull your plug right now I suggest you stop right there and don't move."

Kyle watched open mouthed as it went back to the side and shut down.

"Well I guess you have met that robot. He's not so bad once you get used to him but he still can be a little creepy." The feline monster said with a smile. Kyle noticed his voice was rather interesting. The way he explained it afterwards was just about every cat sound they can make without the hacking and other weird sounds. He also noticed its voice was definitely not female. Typically it was a half mew, half purr, with a weird type of hissing in some places. The feline's shape was almost the exact same as a cat in the human world except for it stood on its two hind feet. Its ears also were more pointed with weird tuffs of fur at the top of them.

"How do you do my name is Cyrus. What are you doing here and is there anything I can help you with? Do you like cookies; I just made some out of boredom. I hope you like chocolate chip, what is your name?" Cyrus asked so fast Kyle had trouble comprehending it.

"Um… my name is Kyle, I like chocolate chip, and I was wondering if you could tell me some of the past of Randall Boggs. I was told by Fungus that you were his best friend and might be able to give me some information. It is for a school project." Kyle answered slowly and with consideration. He wasn't truly certain if he could be too open because of Fungus and how he pretended not to know anything.

"Oh well that is an interesting question, and I suppose I might as well. I think it is kind of interesting that you should ask I was almost considering telling the public. But you will do fine… I'll tell you all I know. But that would take too long. How about I tell you from where I first met him and we will decide what to skip and that sort of thing," Cyrus said leading them into the kitchen. Kyle looked at the form in the corner and shuddered.

"Is that really a robot? It looks so real, I mean the details are so good and clear. Normally they aren't so good."

"Yep it is. Randall was an expert at manufacturing them, he made them of practically everything you can thing of. You should see the one he did of Spawn. Completely life sized with practically all of his powers. Minus a few that are just a little too advanced," Cyrus said with a chuckle. "Can you believe that humans still haven't figured out how to make them yet? After the power increased it was a snap but Randall was still ahead of the competition back with the screams."

"Not really but maybe they are too busy with their wars and stuff and should stop that and get with the program." Kyle answered him smiling.

"Well that might be a part of it but this is not an anti-war conversation. So let's just drop that topic. But even so we have wars too remember? Anyway you came to talk about Randall so let's do that," Cyrus said with a small twitch at the corner of his mouth. He got milk and cookies for both of them and sat down at the table drained his glass of milk and paused while Kyle set up a mini tape recorder that he had in a pouch at his side.

"How about you start when you first met him?" Kyle prompted since Cyrus was staring into space.

"Huh? Oh yes um…Well I remember meeting him as a senior in high school…….

I headed back to my locker with my ever present and annoying older sister Rachel, who, like usual is in her purple coloring. I myself preferring black, and using it too, walked along beside her as she started chatting about our first day at this weird school.

"Randall you should have been there it was hysteric. The teacher literally was jumping off the walls like a monkey and teaching us at the same time. But no one was paying attention, but she didn't care, it was heaven," Rachel said smiling

"Well when you two get married and want me to come forget it. Besides any teacher like that you don't…." I slowed to a stop when I noticed an oversized hair-ball holding a small feline monster upside down.

"Hey shorty what's up oh wait it's you." The disgusting ball of fur said.

_Oh so this is that bully, I have heard all about this idiot, name is supposedly Butch, rather nasty person from what I've heard. Well not for long. _I thought to myself smirking all the while. Rachel says I'm so good at it; it will be a trademark if I'm not careful. I snuck up behind him tapped him on the shoulder and waited. He jumped and I took that time to look for something to help… Bingo the locker right behind him is open; this will be easier then expected.

"Who the hell do you think you are you ugly zit," Butch said to me.

I remained perfectly casual and answered, "Insults will get you nowhere so you might as well stop. Which reminds me put that feline down and pick on someone your own size."

For a second at least he seemed close to do it. Seems like he hasn't been challenged which is surprising due to how easy he'll be.

"Why don't you make me, Lizard-boy?" That nasty, pompous, arrogant idiot said.

"What did you call me?" I asked losing the casual poise and making it menacing in two seconds.

"I called you Lizard-boy, L-I-Z…" I didn't give him time to finish as I grabbed the Feline carefully so I wouldn't hurt him and put him down. I then pushed Butch into the open locker behind him and slammed it shut. Spinning the lock and leaning against it as casually as if nothing had happened.

"So you hurt?" I asked the cat creature in front of me.

"No I'm just fine thanks to you, my name is Cyrus, and yours is?" Cyrus asked.

"Randall." I answered with another small smirk.

* * *

Sean Fogle: Yes he is in the lower grade and that is because of the dumb teacher he has. But I put her there for comic relief although this story might be so comic already it won't need any help. Anyway hope you don't mind the long wait, that goes to all my other reviewers too.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own anything and am not writing for any kind of gain.

Ok now about the abrupt change in story type in the last chapter, that was a test of a different writing style. I didn't like it and will most likely never do it again so Randall's past will be told like the rest of the story.

* * *

"Wow… he actually stood up to him to save you…considering all I've heard about him this is a little unexpected." Kyle said slowly trying to digest all of it.

"What have you heard?" Cyrus asked sharply, looking at him with a kind of glint in his eye. "You can't believe all you hear. But for him, I've heard some pretty wild stories."

"My dad, Mike Wazowski, works for Monsters Inc. He was there nine years ago before I was born. He was one of the two to uncover something about Randall…Something bad…" Kyle said leaning back a little at Cyrus's sudden change of mood.

"Nine years ago…The Machine of course." Cyrus muttered to himself. "Well that would explain the interest in him if Mike truly is your father. Still it is a little odd that you would wonder about him at all. Your dad has probably has told you enough to make you want to stick a ten foot pole in between you to ward him off. Although that might not help you much, you'd at least need a fifty foot one if he really wanted to get at you. So why do you want to learn about him? I've told you a little about him is that enough? Are you still interested? His life had its ups and downs like anyone else's…but the downs were more frequent."

"Yes I want to learn more about him. The reason I wanted someone besides my dad to tell me about him is he gave me all the negative information. He hardly even knew him, heck he still doesn't know him. You knew him for a longer time and I don't know if he had any relatives so you are my best choice. And no, that is not even close to being enough. I am doing a report on him, not a small fact sheet," Kyle replied looking at him defiantly.

"Alright, alright you win I'll tell you all I know, and even that isn't a lot. Randall was very secretive, even around his friends. Speaking about secretive would you like to see his room? Might give you and idea of what you're dealing with." 

With that Cyrus got up and led Kyle out of the kitchen. Kyle looked around as they went staring at the decorations around the house. He noticed that most were of a more gothic and definitely masculine style. But others were more fluffy and cute, almost being what he would describe as girly. That led to a question…and the answer was something important, even though he didn't know it yet.

"Who else lived here besides you and Randall?" Kyle asked. "Was he or you married?"

"Married?!! No of course not! Randall had a sister that lived here also. He cared for her to the point of sacrificing himself to save her. And he was the younger one, he always had a slightly, and I mean _slightly_, heroic heart. His only weakness that I can think of at the moment was his love for his sister. In a brotherly kind of way of course but still it was strong." Cyrus answered. He had said nothing about the possibility of him having possibly being married once.

"That's odd…from what I heard he was a spineless jerk that cared only for himself and didn't…umm…" Kyle said his voice fading out at the look he was getting from Cyrus. Cyrus had stopped in his tracks and was staring at Kyle like he was something he was very much considering melting into a small puddle.

"That is a complete and utter lie and you should consider whacking whoever told you that with a brick. He did not care only for himself," Cyrus spat out looking scandalized.

"My dad told me that." Kyle answered looking oddly humbled before the felines' wrath.

"Well your dad doesn't even know him so he shouldn't spread stories about what he does not understand. True he was an assassin but he never enjoyed it, especially if they had kids. If they did, not only would he find a descent orphanage he would make sure they were protected._ And_ that the home that they went to actually cared for them. His sister, Karen, and Randall knew what it was like to be unloved or not cared for." Cyrus said turning around and leading the way once again.

They finally reached a hallway and went across it to the end and stood in front of a dark mahogany door. Kyle stared at it and noticed that it was slightly different from the rest of the doors around them. Cyrus noticed him looking around at then other doors and smiled.

"The bedroom doors were colored and shaped different so that we could tell which door led to our rooms. It's what happens when you live in a huge house. You can get lost. That was an idea of Rachel's. She was almost a match when it came to smarts, almost," Cyrus said wistfully looking oddly sad.

"Was? What happened to make her be in the past tense?" Kyle asked looking at him curiously.

"She died." Cyrus said giving Kyle a rather blank look.

With that he opened the door and stepped inside making sure the door was open for Kyle. Kyle looked around in amazement, he had never seen so many gizmos or gadgets littered in such a small area. They were as complex and as different as a TV to a toaster, but there where also some that where not as complex. Then Kyle took the time to look at the room itself. It was oddly plain considering all the gadgets, but it was very neat. In fact all the gadgets as he looked closer seemed to be arranged into a special order and were up out of the way. Off the ground so no one could step on one and hurt their feet yet low enough that they could be reached and fiddled with.

The room was painted black but ever so often there was a streak of purple that went quite nicely with the solid black. There was a desk in a far corner and as Kyle looked it over he found blueprints for all sorts of gadgets, and one extractor. The Extractors blueprints looked more fiddled with then the others with scratching out and revising in great detail. He lingered over the blueprints a little longer and then he noticed the closet.

He walked over and reached out and pulled it open. Cyrus had been following him in his examination and looked at Kyle in amusement as his eye went wide. Kyle stared at the closets interior and gaped. Inside were all sorts of weaponry ranging from things as simple as a knife to the more complex shotgun. Then he noticed something that looked like a trip wire. Cyrus noticed what he was looking at and looked at it too.

"That is one of the nastier methods of any assassin here from what I understand, quick painless and not as dangerous as normal methods. Especially if they had guards and for Randall that was the only kind he got; Randall was considered the best in his short period of time before quitting that job and moving on to something more to his liking," Cyrus said.

"Why does he have all of this stuff with him?" Kyle asked looking rather sick as he pictured what that wire would do, especially when set up just right. Up around neck level and equipped with a quick release.

"He never used that wire, never, not even when it was when the target was very dangerous and there was a high risk of getting killed. He avoided fully killing them when he could help it and preferred these," Cyrus said lifting up a knife and holding it gingerly. "He had less of a chance killing the target with these. And the reason for having them here is most assassins eventually go after each other, even after they quit. He was so good they let him keep it all. Especially since the enemy nations finally figured out who he was."

"That is a good thing." Kyle said and quickly said, "The wire thing not being used, it's not a good thing they figured out who he was."

"I knew what you meant, you didn't have to clarify." Cyrus said. "It's about time you left though. It's almost been two hours and this house is very big and takes a long time to get to anywhere in this place."

They left Randall's room and went to the front door, after a lot of backtracking, and dead ends. Cyrus walked up to it and waited, and waited, and waited. Suddenly the door sprung open. Kyle not expecting this jumped backwards and landed on the floor looking horrified. Cyrus turned and looked at him and laughed.

"It's an automatic, with a twist. It knows you are there and plays around with you until it's had its fun then lets you in, or out. Randall designed it as a way of getting rid of door to door salesmen, it works too. So you had better be off. Fungus won't wait too long I don't think. He will try to get out of here as fast as possible," Cyrus said smirking.

"Thank you for your time it was fun. If not a little crazy, I can't wait to tell dad and Sully and the people at school about him." Kyle called out to Cyrus as he ran out the gate toward Fungus that was inching his car up slowly toward the house. Well it was more of a mansion but who cares about details. Kyle jumped in the car and Fungus turned around and sped him back to civilization and his parents that were just now having a quarrel.

* * *

"I'm having second thoughts again Celia. I'm not sure why I let him research the guy but I don't like it, not one bit." Mike said looking at his wife. She was looking exasperated in a way which said he had been at it all day.

"Mike listen to me. Randall when he was younger had some small but important moral values that he stuck to. I know this because I was friends with him in High School. I was curious which boy would be a good boyfriend and he was the one that told me about you. He was the only reason I dated you in the first place. I would have missed out on the best boyfriend and husband ever if he hadn't told me about you. You owe him that and if you can't even try out his past what is that going to tell Kyle? That if they do something bad that they are completely and utterly horrible? That is why I was so lenient to him doing that project. Kyle is a very smart boy even though he can't seem to get through first grade. But we both know that that is only because of his teacher. He could pass it if he changed schools. But unfortunately this is impossible money wise and location wise. He also can't be home schooled." Celia said matching Mike for word amount, for once.

"Oh…hmm…well ok…I guess he can continue once you put it that way." Mike said looking shocked.

At that moment Kyle popped up right behind Mike and growled. Mike yelled and whirled around and fell backwards. Celia giggled slightly then stopped herself and left the room with a small smile on her face.

"Yikes where did you come from?" Mike asked looking at Kyle with confusion.

"From behind the couch, but guess what I found out about Randall." Kyle said smiling.

End of chapter

* * *

Sean Fogle: Hope this wasn't quite as confusing as the last chapter was, tried to clear up a little bit about some stuff, like the weird door. Glad you're still reading my story.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own anything and am not writing for any kind of gain. Ok there are two words for why this dumb thing is taking so dang long, computer trouble. I'm sorry for the wait and I hope it's worth it, although it probably isn't…

* * *

On Sunday Kyle went with his father to work once again, this time for the sheer pleasure of being there. And it was a pleasure. What with all the monsters doing their little skits, and jokes, and walking on stilts. Or trying to and falling off them, and all sorts of other neat things. At least in Kyle's mind. He walked into the laugh floor grinning as always and looking around at the monsters that still went on Sundays, some stayed home for religious purposes. Fungus was one of them and he could not take Kyle to the feline monster that he had just met named Cyrus.

The day went on with laughter and fun, but Kyle noticed something the others didn't because it was so busy. Since children where not toxic it was not as strict in the way of keeping doors ejected after use. One such door opened slowly, and only long enough and thin enough for a child to get a quick peek at what was happening. Or for a medium sized yet very thin monster to get through. Soon after that it closed yet before it did fully Kyle saw a very blue eye peek through the door, and then vanish. Some papers where disturbed and fell slowly to the ground. Dismissing it as the wind caused by a kid peeking through the door and closing the door quickly he went back to helping his dad.

* * *

"Why did the only place I could go have to be School?!" Kyle half growled half exclaimed as he walked inside the doors and headed to Rachel's room. But it wasn't Rachel at the front of the class. It wasn't Rachel that was writing a name in curved cursive at a slant. And it definitely was not Rachel that was a medium size, yet very skinny lizard monster, at the front of the class that had just finished writing a name on the board. He couldn't read the name; it was in slanted cursive. Unsurprisingly cursive and how to read it hadn't even been introduced. Or it had and Kyle and the rest of the class had been asleep.

The lizard-monster, apparently sensing he was being watched, turned around to look at the monster staring at him. As they analyzed each other Kyle noticed the grin that had been there the first time he saw him was slowly turning upside down to form a bit of a frown. Kyle also noticed that he had very shocking, very bright blue eyes, almost the color of a sapphire.

"Um…you do know it is a holiday right?" The lizard monster asked leaning against the desk at the front of the room that was separating the two of them.

"Who are you?" Kyle replied looking slightly shocked at being addressed by the slightly slick monster in front of him.

"I asked you first." The monster replied with a very impressive, yet very intimidating smirk. "But I might let you know my name first…"

"Um…yes I know it is a holiday," Kyle said. "But…well it's difficult to explain."

"Ok let's leave it like that. To answer your question though, my name is Toby and I just happen to be your new teacher. Believe it or don't." the monster, only recently named Toby leaned even further over the desk, and in a move almost too quick to see leaped over it. He faced him at his level by lowering himself on his third pair of legs out of his complete total of four pairs. Kyle jumped backward and landed on his back looking at him in horror.

"Not Mr. Toby, not Sir, and definitely not Mr. T. got it?!" Toby said leaning further into his face.

"Yes si- I mean Toby," Kyle stuttered. Toby stood up then to his second pair of legs and with a small grin pulled Kyle to his feet.

"Good, you'll be ok, just so long as you remember that. Now speaking of name's what's yours?" Toby asked.

"Kyle," Kyle answered looking a little nervous. Toby noticing this grinned a little wider then stopped altogether.

"Making you a little edgy? Sorry, but it's not your normal, average, everyday teacher you're dealing with here. Could you tell?" Toby asked, slowly getting his grin back.

"Yeah I kind of figured that out." Kyle answered with a grin slowly spreading onto his own face.

"Well good for you." Toby said sarcastically. Kyle watched and noticed that he seemed at a loss for what to say next.

"I could show you around…" Kyle started, but Toby flashed him a sharp look causing him to stop talking. Once it seemed as though Toby wasn't going to hurt him he continued. "Since you are new and everything I might be able to help you get around…"

"No, that's ok I'll manage, but if I do need help I'll look you up on that offer." Toby answered. "Do you mind if I quiz you a bit on what you know? Gives me a bit of an idea of what I'm dealing with."

"Ok, go ahead. But, you're not going to be very pleased with the result. None of us are very smart. We haven't passed a finishing exam for a rather long time." Kyle said, avoiding telling Toby exactly how long it had been.

With that Toby went on with a rather long list of moderate, to rather difficult questions. When it was all over Kyle felt rather breathless, as there hadn't been a break in between questions.

"Not too bad…I guess," Toby mumbled making a quick calculation of how many Kyle had missed. "So tell me, you're all supposed to do a project on a different monster from the past. I'm curious, who did you choose?"

"Um…you know Waternoose?" Kyle started.

"You chose him?!" Toby shouted looking horrified by the very thought.

"No! Not him, I could care less about him! I chose his "accomplice". You must know about him, Randall Boggs." Kyle answered stepping back a bit. Toby looked even more horrified, but only for a second. When his horrified look suddenly smoothed over to form a sort of grin.

"And you will be telling your father about this, correct?" Toby asked his grin growing wider.

"I already have…he said I could…" Kyle answered, with a little more confidence.

"Really, well that's a shocker for sure." Toby muttered whiles the grin on his face grew as wide as it could go. "Well ok, I guess _he's_ fine to learn about. Just be careful, not only will some monsters not be too happy about this, he might be a bit of a handful to learn about."

"I know; I've been learning a bit more about him from a friend of his named Cyrus." Kyle said grinning at some of the things he had learned, while at the same time inwardly shuddering at others. Toby noticed this and slowly started to smirk at him but stopped and looked at his desk with a kind of annoyance. Kyle followed his gaze and noticed that the only thing on his desk was a newspaper. There was some useless information about new scale polish, and talon clippers, but as he looked closer at it he saw the headline. **WATERNOOSE HAS BEEN LET OUT! **

Kyle stared at it in blank amazement. "Can I see that?" he asked.

"Sure," was Toby's reply as he watched Kyle in interest.

Kyle scanned the paper and as he did so his eye grew wide.

_**Yep, that's right folks Waternoose has been let out on the account of, "good behavior." This kidnapper and the supposed maker of the plan to collect screams from innocent children using almost barbaric methods has been let out. Now I'm sure almost every one of you are horrified by the thought of this monster out on the streets, especially as he's been let out for "good behavior". He originally had a life sentence, but because of the way he was "behaving" he has been let out. If I had kids, not only would I be scandalized, I would make certain my kids were off the streets before dark, and I would lock my doors and windows. He has shown himself to be a considerable threat, especially with lackeys. Consider that Randall Boggs character I bet once he decides to show himself he will be welcomed back into the community with open arms. This is an outrage and that CDA agency has got to be out of their mind. Turn to page 8 for more.**_

"There is no point to go to the next section, all he does is rant and blame the CDA." Toby commented as Kyle was about to turn to page 8. Kyle put the paper down. "Its insanity, how in this world, or the human's could they do something so dang stupid as to let Waternoose out of prison?! He should have been left to rot!"

"Why would they do something like that?" Kyle asked.

"From what I know, I figure he bribed them." Toby answered with a sigh. "Look how about we talk about something a little different?"

"Like what?" Kyle asked.

"Well I've been out of the country for a while. How about you tell me what's been going on around here?" Toby said positioning himself so he could sit on the desk.

* * *

In another part of Monstropolis in an "abandoned" warehouse

"What are we supposed to do boss?" a voice called out to another monster on a slightly higher part of the building. That was echoed by more voices in agreement.

"How many times have I told you?! We need to get that company and let me have my revenge on those pathetic two that thought they had seen the last of me." The leader replied in an exasperated tone.

"Well I'm not so certain why I should, I mean what's keeping me from just walking out of here right now?" the original speaker asked.

"Harry, you forget who you are dealing with. Chris." The second one said.

Suddenly a shadowy monster appeared next to Harry and in a swift motion slit his throat and turned to face the others in the vicinity.

"Very good Chris, now does any one else want to just walk away?" the leader asked looking around. In the gloom, all you could see of him was his eyes and they where a bright green color. Once nobody replied they could tell that he was smiling by his eyes and he said slowly, "Good, very good. Now we must first find something that we could use to our advantage… any ideas?"

"Mike, he has a son named Kyle….maybe we could use that…" A voice responded.

"Excellent we shall pay little Kyle a visit, and of course, when I say we I mean you. Get ready tomorrow is as good a time as any." The leader said and with that the meeting had ended and they all went to get ready in his fashion, all except Chris. Chris was reptilian, and he was always ready.

* * *

End of 6th chapter.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I own almost nothing and am not writing for any kind of gain.

* * *

After a while Kyle's dad walked in and saw him standing with in his opinion, a dangerous, more then likely evil reptile named Randall Boggs. It didn't register that his color wasn't right, but then again Randall could do that without blinking. It didn't register that he didn't have the same menacing stature. It also didn't register that he had almost the opposite in eye color. That was when Mike Wazowski, top in the laugh floor did the bravest thing he ever did in his life, considering who he thought it was. He dove on top of him catching the monster that was really named Toby by surprise. Causing him to be hurled, along with Mike to a spot near the back of the room.

But it was never a bright idea to jump on anyone bigger, and more then likely stronger then you and Toby was both of those. So he grabbed Mike by the ankle, and dragged him off. He then stood up, lifted Mike by the very same ankle he had grabbed, and suspended him over the floor.

"Hello, I don't think we've met, my name is Toby and I am Kyle's new teacher, not the deranged psychopath you obviously think I am." Toby said remarkably calmly for one that had just been thrown across a room. He brushed his fronds back in irritation, which was the only way to see he was rather ticked off, placing Mike on the ground. Mike had never looked so embarrassed in his life, and Kyle was laughing his head/body off.

"Glad to see _someone _finds this amusing." Toby said glaring maliciously at him. Kyle shut up. "So, you are Kyle's father…interesting. He really looks like you though, and I have yet to determine if that is a good thing…" Mike, that looked rather proud at the beginning, quickly deflated.

"Well, the ladies love the one eye thing so all in all I guess it's quite good, huh?" Mike said shrugging and appearing rather smug about it. "But look, if you're his new teacher…where did the original go?"

"She was fired, of course. For all I know, she is working at one of those fast food districts. Although…considering how fast she moves and talks, maybe she is working at Chilies…" Toby said pausing thoughtfully.

"Oh…well I guess that makes sense, but why a reptile…" Mike started, but never finished.

"Gee maybe it is because we make a better teacher? Who knows? It might even be that we are better then everyone else here?" Toby said giving Mike a look that would kill the dead. "Just joking but still. Why does it matter what I am if I can get the job done as good as, or better than another? That is the problem with most of you that are not reptilian. You think you are better then us and get to walk all over us like we're some secondhand piece. We aren't. We have thoughts, feelings, and all that other junk just the same as you do."

Celia chose that moment to arrive and when she got there she had the exact same reaction as Mike. Probably a stronger one since Toby was leaning down in Mike's face so he could make his point that much stronger. But instead of being afraid, she was furious. How dare someone like Randall, well someone she thought was Randall, get a hold of Mike and Kyle? Then start on Mike first, when he hooked Mike and Celia together? She ran in and dove on him in a similar fashion to the time nine years ago in the Monsters Inc. hallway except this time it wasn't Mike. It was an increasingly agitated Lizard Monster that had just about reached the end of his tether. She snapped it in two.

"THAT IS IT! I AM AT THE END OF MY ROPE! AND YOU SNAPPED IT! I DON'T CARE WHO THE HECK YOU TWO THINK I SUPPOSEDLY AM, THIS IS NUTS! I SIGN UP FOR A JOB THAT PAYS WELL, AND SUPPOSEDLY GETS GOOD SUPPORT, BUT WHAT HAPPENS? SOME PSYCO AND HIS WIFE APPARENTLY THINK I'M SOME SORT OF MANIAC AND DECIDE, WELL I DON'T KNOW. MAYBE THAT I'M GOING TO HURT THEM OR SOMETHING WHEN I WON'T! I'M A GOSH DARN TEACHER ALREADY CAN'T I GET A TEANSY AMOUT OF RESPECT? WHY SHOULD IT MATTER IF I'M SOME REPTILE, WHEN HAS THAT EVER BOTHERED ANYONE? YOU KNOW WHAT. HOW ABOUT THIS I JUST QUIT AND CALL IT A DAY AND YOU GET OFF OF MY BACK AND OUT OF MY LIFE WAZOWSKI!" Toby shouted pushing Celia off and rolling over and making to walk out, when he was stopped by a hand placed on his lower arm.

"Wait…it's not you. I think that they really believe you are a well Randall. The one my project is on. Maybe they think that he might not be very happy when he gets back, and I guess you really look like him from the back. So please don't go! You might be the only chance this class gets about making the next grade." Kyle said a pleading look in his eye. Toby paused turned around looked at him for a second or two and sighed.

"Fine, I'll stay but you really ought to make it a point to tell them I am not out to get them or you. How does that sound?" Toby said looking at Celia and Mike pointedly. They nodded enthusiastically with Celia offering an apology. "Although Randall just might take to it a little easier then you would think. Oh well. So if you three lovely individuals would kindly leave my room, I have a few things to prepare." Toby pushed them out and slowly closed the door. He turned and looked at the name on the board with a small sigh. "Good thing they didn't look at that too closely."

……………………………………..

Next day school

………………………………………

Kyle was actually in a hurry to get to his classroom today. He rushed in and not even Lazlo held him for long. Kyle punched his nose and ran as fast as he could with Lazlo running after him. Kyle ran into something, and fell back. Lazlo waltzed up to him, which is a really weird sight to see when he is basically made of tentacles.

"Say goodbye, loser." Lazlo said holding his tentacle fist in the air.

"How about I say hello and back off sissy." A voice said that seemed to be coming out of nowhere. "Oh and one more thing, you are Lazlo right." The sudden appearance of a wide nasty grin made Lazlo retreat backwards. "I know your father, and I am sure he would love to know how you treat your fellow monsters." Two eyes joined the smile in an almost exact Cheshire Cat imitation. This was followed by the rest of the monster. Lazlo took one look and ran away as fast as his tentacles could carry him.

"Toby! Boy am I glad to see you, and thanks. That was really cool. How do you do that?" Kyle said looking at his teacher that was just climbing down from the wall.

"I can't do it half as well as I used to but…I guess its ok…" Toby replied looking slightly ticked about it. "That _was_ Lazlo right?"

"Yep."

"Good, for a second…oh never mind the bell is starting to ring and you are going to be tardy." Toby said giving him a push and following after.

When they got there the room was in a state of disarray. They saw the name on the board, not a chalkboard by the way but a white board, and thought it was a substitute teacher. Toby noticed this and slowly started to grin. He slowly moved to the front of the class and waited for them to settle down and notice. Kyle watched him in anticipation, wondering what he was going to do. He didn't have long to wait. Toby reached down behind the desk and pulled up an acoustic guitar, and began to strum it. They looked up in surprise. They had never seen a teacher, let alone a reptile, play the guitar with so much familiarity. He waited looking around at everyone for them to focus completely on him, he didn't have long to wait.

"Ok, now that I have your attention." Toby set the guitar down carefully and resumed looking them over. "I just so happen to be your new teacher. Your other one was fired, for obvious reasons, so I won't go into detail. Now listen up. I am going to do my best to get you through this grade into the next. Don't worry, I've handled a heck of a lot worse then this group, believe me, and in a shorter amount of time. Now there are a few simple rules you have to follow when addressing me.

"For those of you that can read cursive my name is right there. For those of you that can't I'm Toby, and that is all that you get to call me. No weird mister nonsense. Get the picture? Ok now I have already had the privilege to meet one of your classmates, and if you are all as good as him, we should have no problems whatsoever. However there are a few things we need to cover first…" Toby paused looked around at some of the students that seemed to be wavering in attention and slowly grinned. "You know what, let's check that. Who would like to hear a story about me?"

The students looked at one another and quickly nodded.

"Now most of you have ideas about what you would like to do when you grow up. When I was younger I had the weirdest ideas of what I wanted to be. First for some weird insane reason, I wanted to be an astronaut. However that one never quite made it to lift off. After that I wanted to be a top scarer, that didn't fly either. Then later I wanted to be a banker, which was stupid; it's the most boring job in the world. But the one idea I had was to get out of school the quickest I could. So why on earth do you think that I went to school until I graduated from that, then went to college for another year or two, only to spend the rest of my life in the very place I wanted to escape?"

"Was it to see our smiling faces?" one of the kids asked with a wide grin. Toby smiled then picked up a spray bottle that was beside him and pointed it at the kid. He started to spray him with it as he began talking.

"Nope, it was because I got to spray all of you kid's here, and if I catch any of you spraying someone else, I get to spray you 10 times. And if you ignore me I get to spray you 20. So when someone asks you what you want to be when you grow up you can say, 'A teacher because I get to spray my students with water.'" Toby said which was followed with laughter from the rest of the class, even the one that got wet. "Sorry about that, here dry off." Toby tossed the kid a towel and waited for a minute. "Now ok here's the deal, I will do my best to get you all out of this grade and into your respective ones. However I will need your cooperation in order to do so, do we have a deal?" The class gave a loud cheer when all of a sudden, the bell started to ring.

"What the… that isn't supposed to go off! Well not unless…" Toby thought for a second then suddenly a look of panic flashed briefly in his eyes. "Everyone down on the ground, under the desks, the chairs anything. We have an intrusion, and they aren't friendly!" his shout was accompanied by the loud speaker.

"This is not a drill. Repeat this is not a drill."

Toby ran and switched everything off, from the lights to the computer. But instead of going under something himself, he vanished. As they watched in fear they saw a stool get picked up and slowly move to the door. The door like all the other doors leading to the classrooms had a glass window in it.

"Which one is his room?" a voice asked from outside the door. The glass was translucent so they couldn't see anything, except for rather dark forms.

"I think that it's this one." Another voice responded. As they watched the door handle slowly began to turn. The kids held their breath looking panicked, some were crying silently. Kyle was in a state of shock. It was just about too much; the day had even started out so smoothly. He had even punched Lazlo and gotten away with it!

Just when it seemed they would be found the stool rose up and with a crash, flew out the window hitting quite a few of the monsters outside. Then with a horrifying sound Toby jumped out the window, and with hardly a flicker of movement knocked the two attackers un-conscience. Toby looked back inside put a finger to his…well I guess I could call them lips…and vanished once again and slunk down the hallway.

Toby heard noise from the room above his so he slithered up the stairs toward it. When he got there he noticed at first that it was not a large amount of monsters up there, which meant one thing. They were after someone in particular, and Toby figured he knew exactly who it was. Toby moved with something like amusement as he watched them, helpless, unknowing of their fate that was over the top of them. But Toby wasn't out to kill them, no. He had a better idea. He moved quickly and effortlessly knocking each one out, all except one. That one took about two seconds to realize the others were slumped down unmoving and that was all it took. He whirled around to find an extremely cocky looking lizard monster staring at him. That lizard monster reached over before the other could react and grabbed him, pulling him toward the lizard monster and lifting him to the lizards' eye level.

"Hello, now if you don't mind my asking, what exactly do you think you are doing? You are invading a school that just so happens to have a slight problem with intruders. You wouldn't know any would you?" Toby's voice became dangerously sweet and he slammed the other monster onto the wall. "Who are you working for?!"

"I can't tell you, he would have my head!" the other replied.

"Ok then how about this, you tell me who you are after and why." Toby said pressing the monster farther into the wall.

"A kid! His name is Kyle. The boss wants him for revenge! I think that his dad did something!" the monster replied in an anxious tone.

"Thank you, you have been most helpful." Toby said. Then Toby started dragging them outside, not bothering to be gentle about it. He set them there and ran to the gym that was on the outside of the building, grabbing a rope he came back and swiftly tied them up, except for the one he talked to. That one he took aside pushing him into the wall once again.

"I have a little message for your boss." Toby leaned forward and whispered something into his ear. The other monster looked ready to scream, and then he ran away and went directly to the abandoned warehouse. Where his boss was waiting in expectation for news.

When he got there he whispered the same thing to him. He reached over and gripped his neck, choking him.

"He's alive!" he shouted looking around at the other.

"Yes…" the other replied.

"Chris!" the leader shouted. "Things are going to get more interesting. I will need you to be at your best, and most sinister. Understand?"

"I don't want to do it. I told you that before." Chris responded looking downcast.

"I'm sorry, did I hear that right? That's a shame because I know a certain pair of children and a wife that would be in harms way if you do not comply with my wishes. So let's just try to keep me happy." The leader said grinning evilly.

"You just wait my brother will cream you and all your little plans." A female lizard monster shouted at him. She was hanging suspended from the rafters, with a few others all around her.

"I'm sorry but your brother, just so happens to be under my power since I have you. Or have you forgotten that Rachel. Even if he does come back, you will be my ticket to a quick victory, just like last time. You see Randall will never to be able to do anything, to _me _at least, without putting you in danger. And that pushover will never do anything to hurt you, not his older sister. So you see my dear, there is nothing your brother can do about this." Then the leader was shown in the light fully, Henry J. Waternoose the third, in all his insane glory. "Not even the great James P. Sullivan will be able to stop me. Not this time."


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Own nothing, except for the characters not in the original. I also want nothing so, don't offer.

* * *

Kyle and the rest of the class were whimpering in fear all the time Toby was clearing the intruders out.

"We're going to die, we're going to die!" One of the kids was moaning at the back of the room.

"No we are not going to die, pull yourself together." Kyle mumbled under his breath staring at the doorway. Adrenalin was pumping through his system. The class was slowly dropping into hysteria, when suddenly; something practically flew through the broken window.

"So…what did I miss?" Toby asked leaning against the door, with a grin plastered all over his face. "Hey, hey! Its ok, they left. Nothing is going to get you, I promise." He said hurriedly as the class rushed up to him.

"You're ok!" Kyle shouted looking amazed. His response was copied by most of the class.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine, seriously." Toby responded in exasperation. "It's getting to the point that you can't come diving through the window without someone going nuts." The class giggled a little at that but still looked worried.

"Thank heavens that shenanigan is over. However students and teachers will be getting the rest of the day off. We have to clear out so the Monstropolis Police can see if they can find anything." The loudspeaker over the door blared out.

"There is nothing to find inside." Toby mumbled. "Ok you can all leave." He said throwing up his arms. The kids rushed out quickly. All except Kyle that was gripped on the shoulder by Toby. "Except you, you're coming with me, and you are going to like it." Kyle didn't dare argue, Toby was looking at him in such a way that left him completely mute.

"Where are you going to take me?" Kyle asked as he was practically dragged outside by Toby.

"To wherever your parents are, I need to talk with them and all that good stuff." Toby said, pulling the kid up to a rather small car and pushing him in. "And that would be?"

Kyle paused then understood that he was talking to him and answered, "Monsters Inc."

Those two words bit into Toby like ice, but he didn't show it. "Fine. Monsters Inc. here we come."

…………………………………………..

They got there surprisingly quickly with Toby looking at the building, looking likely to puke.

"Are you ok?" Kyle asked, getting a small nod from Toby. They rushed in quickly Toby getting looks of shock and apprehension from the workers. Some even hid behind their clipboards. "They think you are someone else." Kyle said looking up at him with worry all over his face.

"I know." Came Toby's simple answer. He zipped over to the reception desk where Kyle's mom was working. "Hello." He said pleasantly causing Celia to give a small yelp of surprise.

"Oh it's _you _I'm sorry, I guess I'm not quite used to you yet." Celia said looking a little shook up.

"I don't care about that right now. I need to talk to you, your husband, and if possible…" Toby paused gave a small gulp and said, "Sullivan."

"Did Kyle do something?" Celia asked worry creeping into her voice.

"No if anything, it's what his dad and best friend did." Toby said. Celia looked horrified, and Kyle looked just a little confused.

"I'll see what I can do." Celia said and hurriedly connected to Sullivan's office speaker and explained quickly. There was a response and she hung up. "Okay we can. You will find Mike in the Laugh floor."

"Thanks." Toby said briefly while turning around and beginning to drag Kyle again. They made it there quickly with Toby leading. He paused briefly scanning the room for a sign of Wazowski. He found him quickly and hurried up to him.

"Wazowski, we might just have a crisis on our hands and if you would just get yourself over to your boss's office, I can tell you what it is about ok?" Toby said grabbing Mike's wrist too and hurrying off. Mike looked at Kyle and mouthed the words, "What is going on!" Kyle shrugged and continued running. Mike followed his example and ran. They were attracting stares, but there had been weirder events, so the monsters kept on working.

Toby paused just long enough to knock on the door, before pulling them all inside. Celia and Sullivan were waiting patiently.

"Well before you get started I think you had better introduce yourself." Sully said looking at Toby.

"Fine, my name is Toby. I'm Kyle's teacher, new teacher." He added as Sully showed brief signs of puzzlement. "And today we had an intrusion at the school. They were after him." Toby said pushing Kyle ahead a little more. The room fell silent as each one looked at Kyle then looked up at Toby. Kyle looked like he was going to faint, Toby noticed and pushed him out of the room before he started to continue.

"I think you know why." Toby said briefly looking at them with narrowed eyes. They looked at each other. Then nodded.

"Randall." Mike hissed. Toby looked at him in annoyance.

"No not Randall, Randall never cared that much for revenge. I'm thinking more along the lines of Waternoose here. After all we all know he was released a few days ago." Toby said with a sigh.

"How could he find out how to get people to come to him in such a short time?" Sully asked him.

"Money. He was a rich guy, and money works wonders Sullivan." Toby answered throwing his arms up as emphasis.

"Point made Toby, and call me Sully, please." Sully said.

"Whatever." Toby said shortly then paused and mouthed the word slowly. "Sully…right will do."

"Will my son be ok? That's what I'm worried about." Celia asked shivering slightly.

"He'll be fine; he needs to stick with an adult you trust though, at all times. Also I'm not that sure he should go to school. Not that there should be any, more then likely going to be canceled." Toby said waving away the comment.

"So should we worry, you think?" Mike asked.

"No duh, however there should be no problem in group situations. You just stick together and all that stuff. Ok?" Toby answered. Turning to walk out the door.

"Wait Toby." Sully said. Toby turned around slowly, one hand suspended over the door handle. "Thanks." He said and the word was echoed from everyone in the room. Toby opened the door and walked out nodding his head haltingly.

"Are you ok kid?" Toby asked, and then seemed to realize something and grin. "No of course you aren't ok. You're shaking like a leaf and are completely pale. Don't worry you will be ok I promise. Just stick to whoever you can and you will be fine."

"Thank you." Kyle mumbled with a haunted look on his face.

"I assure you kid, you will be ok, keep your chin up, wait that might be just a little bit difficult, won't it?" Toby said frowning slightly.

"Thanks." Kyle said again looking a little less haunted, and more cheerful.

Toby left right there and then and just headed out with his eyes strait ahead, looking a little like another lizard monster that used to work there.

……………………………..

At the "Abandoned" Warehouse

…………………………….

Suspended at the ceiling just below the rafters a similar female lizard monster was moving restlessly. Looking a little like the insects caught in a spider's web struggling to get out.

"I will get out, I will get out, I will get out!" She said quiet enough not to be heard from below, but loud enough to be heard by the other monsters around her. Another female lizard monster and two kids, one a boy the other a girl. The one struggling was named Rachel, the supposed dead sister of Randall Boggs, almost his only weakness. She had a ragged t-shirt on that came down to just over her bottom pair of arms. Her skin coloration was a very pale purple color.

The way she was hanging made it almost impossible for her to get out without immediately falling to the floor with a sickening crunch, or splat depending on your view. But she still was trying to get out. The lizard monsters around her were marveling at her determination and obvious stupidity, after all there was nowhere to go except down. But she was Randall's sister and was easily part of the cause of his determination, and will. If she wanted something she had better get it, or else. And right now the rope was suffering the consequences.

She was almost out and this only made her work faster and harder. Suddenly the rope around her snapped, but before she fell she snaked back and grabbed onto the part of the rope that was still connected and hurried up to the top. Looking back only once, making an obvious move to come down and free the others, when the mother shook her head.

"Leave, we will cover you." Her children emphasized her response by nodding their little heads vigorously.

"You'll be ok; your husband will come and get you. He almost reminds me of my brother and I have no doubt he will be able to save you all." Rachel said encouragingly. And made her way out of the warehouse.

…………………………………………..

The End of chapter 8, now review, and tell me what you think.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: None of the characters you recognize from the original are mine. I want nothing; don't offer…like you would I'm sure…

Ok here is the next chapter; no time has passed between the chapter before and this chapter. I had a case of writer's block and was unable to continue.

……………………………

Toby stared into space slowly making his way to the door of the company when suddenly a small gasp snapped him to attention. He whirled around and stared around wildly, then looked lower. There standing directly in front of him was Fungus. Toby looked surprised, but that was nothing compared to how Fungus looked. He was completely terrified. He was slowly turning a pale color, and his knees were knocking together. Toby rolled his eyes in exasperation, muttering under his breath, "People still think I'm Randall when I haven't done anything at all! Wonder what happens when I actually _do_ something."

"No I am not your old partner. I am not his cousin, not even his friend, I am nothing like him and I will remain that way." Toby said while muttering something else under his breath. He turned and slowly walked off. "Sorry…" he said more to himself then anything but still directed toward the terrified monster behind him.

……………………………..

The 'Abandoned' Warehouse

……………………………..

"We need to drawl that pathetic lizard away from that kid, and then we can get at him." Waternoose said. "Only question is how…" Waternoose looked at Chris pointedly.

"Figure it out yourself, you never charged me with handling your plans. Besides I have no idea how to do that. This Toby seems, just a little bit out of my league." Chris answered staring at the floor, refusing to look at the one forcing him into these things of horror.

Waternoose chuckled and slowly held up a hand. "Out of _your_ league! That is easily the funniest thing I have heard in a while, my _Assassin." _

"_**Don't call me that**_!" Chris shouted lunging forward, but was immediately stopped when Waternoose held up something that resembled a garage door opener. But from the way Chris was looking at it in apprehension that was the least likely possibility.

"You know what this is, don't you? This is the one thing that controls your family's fate. You threaten me, you help my enemies, you do one thing to endanger my work and you and your family dies." Waternoose said smiling in grim satisfaction at the defeated look on his face. Chris sunk to his knees, his face buried in his top arms. Waternoose smiled and then said, "Get ready. You are the one supervising the kidnapping. Nothing goes wrong. If it does, well I really don't have to tell you the rest now do I?"

Chris his fronds flattening onto his skull growled a response under his breath, "Yes I do. I kill you and all your little lackeys, because I most certainly am not one of them or your miserable plot." Unfortunately his threat was empty, and worst of all he knew it. Filled with misery and despair, he did something anyone would do in his situation. He wept.

………………………..

Kyle's home

……………………….

"What do you mean I have to stay indoors? Fungus promised to take me to Cyrus's house!" Kyle said indignantly.

"Those monsters were after you, you can't go outside. Not yet." Celia said.

"Fine mom. I'm going to go to my room." Kyle said, slowly staring at the floor. Seemed he would flunk his project. He couldn't get anything done.

……………………….

"You heard Toby; there is absolutely nothing they can do to him with a responsible adult we can trust with him. Besides, what could happen? And I need to do that play. We've given it a rock edge and I am the star and everything. You're there too, and you shine brighter then everything there." Mike said consolingly as the two of them smiled at the babysitter and walked out.

"Well I don't like it." Celia said looking back at the house.

"Oh come on Smoochie-poo. It will be fun. Besides I need you, the play needs you. We all need you." Mike said.

"Oh all right, I bet Kyle will be fine." Celia agreed hesitantly.

……………………………

Kyle sighed at the unfairness of it all. Slowly turning to his window, he reached out and opened it. Not to run away, but to let some air into the room. He sighed and sat down at the desk, staring into space then decided to review the tapes he had already. As he did he noticed that Cyrus hadn't stuck to the name he had given Randall's sister, which meant one of two things. Cyrus had not told him the right name and he was having trouble remembering it. This meant that the information about her was probably incorrect. Or Cyrus had short-term memory loss and that meant the story might not have been true. Kyle figured it was the first option. Not because he was certain, but because that was what he was hoping.

Kyle sighed and jumped onto his bed, which just so happened to be right under his bedroom window. Suddenly without so much as a warning he was dragged out of his bed by some unseen force and was immediately forced out his window.

The babysitter walked over to his room, knocked and called in a soft voice, "Kyle would you like a snack?" She opened the door and practically screamed. There was no one there. She hurried off and called his parents, only to hear their cell phone start to ring inside the house. She couldn't warn them.

…………………………

Toby's apartment

………………………….

Toby paced up and down the room looking frantic. Toby paused turned around and stared into the mirror that was hanging on the wall, over the small coffee table. His blue eyes seemed to ask a question. He sighed. "So much for starting over." With that he raced out and made a beeline to his car. "Just need to make a quick stop." Toby's mouth formed a wide smirk.

……………………………..

Monsters Inc.

………………………………

The monsters were there to watch the old play, which had been changed into a newer version, using the old technique of changing the style to rock n' roll. Which was a really, really stupid idea. Unfortunately all the regular employees looked on it as a great advancement, and the ones in it were no better. Sully was busy trying to talk sense into Mike's surprisingly thick skull. Wait, surprisingly? Sully shook his head at the thought and tried desperately to make him see reason. Mike just shushed him up and said, "Sul, the shows about to start. Besides he said 'adults you can trust' well we hired a very competent baby sitter and she knows exactly what she's doing. So if you will be so kind I have a show to do."

Sully sighed and walked away hoping that Kyle would be ok. That hope was short lived. Mike came out and was doing a brief introductory speech. Sully would have nothing to do with this crazy idea. When suddenly with a loud bang the doors to the auditorium blew inward with such force that the doors actually left small indents. Slowly a shape began to appear, a reptilian shape. A purple, three fronded, eight limbed reptilian shape, with vivid emerald green eyes.

"Hello, did I miss anything?" Randall asked smirking in such a horrifying way the monsters all around backed up, tumbling over each other in their haste to get away. "Guess I did." He slowly approached the stage the smirk growing far wider and far nastier the nearer he got. Mike was cowering staring at the advancing form in utter terror.

"Randall! What are you doing here? Do you honestly expect to get revenge without anyone with you?" Sully asked loudly gaining his attention.

"Oh but really, I mean do you seriously think I would come alone? No I am here to see you suffer and I have excellent ways of making you do exactly that. Maaaary." The call froze Sully where he stood. He slowly turned around and saw two large monsters holding a struggling 11 year old girl, a human girl. "Yes, yes we know we've heard that song from me before, but guess what. Now I'm in charge, and you are going down, where you belong."

"Boo!" Sully called he turned his face to Randall and walked forward threateningly. "Release her."

"Now, now, we must be careful what we wish for. And that would not be a good idea." He made a small move and as Sully watched one of the two monsters raised a knife and put it directly under her throat.

"Kitty! Help!" The wording she had used hadn't changed much, at least around her 'Kitty'.

"_**You vile twisted excuse for a monster**__!_" Sully shouted at him looking murderous. "_**To think I wanted to give you a second chance!**_"

"Compliments, how sweet now if you would be so kind as to let go of me I will refrain from killing the girl." Randall said his smirk getting wider at the sudden change. Sully backed away from him. "Now here is what I want you to do. I want each one of you down on the ground in that aisle, _now._ I promise not one of your employees will get hurt, _**if**_ you follow instructions."

Sullivan complied, and soon they were in a ring in the center of the aisle. They stared around looking completely terrified. Although some were like Mike, and were bewildered. Randall grinned widely and slowly grabbed a knife from one of the two men holding Boo. Her real name was Mary.

"Now the moment we've all been waiting for, the death of the great, James P. Sullivan." He raised the knife and as the blade was raised above his head, and Sully closed his eyes two loud thumps were heard from the entrance. Randall turned around and there was a new reptilian form. And he was not happy. Mary looked up at him in fear, but that quickly changed to amazement as it dawned on her that this lizard had saved her.

"My…isn't this upsetting… Sorry whoever the heck you are, but this place doesn't need any interior decorating, especially of that kind." The new lizard monster stepped into the auditorium and the first thing Sully said was "Toby."

Toby glanced at Mary and said slowly, "Haste makes waste so I rarely hurry, but if a ferret were about to run up _my_ dress I'd run." Mary paused looking at him quizzically for a second before she understood and ran off down the hall.

"Oh well seems like I have to weed this one out before the rest, shame really, I have heard most amazing things concerning you. Do we really have to fight?" this question was a mockery and Toby knew it. "Yes I do believe we do." Randall said and turned to face him.

………………………..end of ninth chapter


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Own nothing, don't offer.

Read and make sure to review.

………………………………….

Toby slowly began sizing up his opponent, when the other raised a hand.

"Wait, before we begin, know this. I don't want to do this. I never did. However there is nothing I can do. He owns me. You know whom I mean, he owned you too. So before I kill you, know that I can't do anything else. I'm sorry." Randall said, without a trace of a smile.

"Very well." Toby said grinning, when Cyrus slowly appeared through the door. He was grinning wider then anything, and was holding a small bag. Cyrus walked over slowly and sat down next to Sully.

"Watch this; Randall has no idea what he is getting himself up against." Cyrus whispered to him.

"You know that guy?!" Sully said.

"Of course! Kyle has been coming to my house to hear about him, remember?" Cyrus said.

"No I meant Toby..."

"He was best friends with Randall…Of course I know him."

"But why on earth is he fighting him?"

"Yeah, and what did he mean by owning him?" Mike added joining in.

"You'll find out soon enough, just pay attention."

"You know this might be a better place to end this." Randall said gesturing to the stage. Toby paused looking at him, then slowly nodded, then grinning he moved toward it and in a swift movement jumped onto the stage with a small bow.

"Bring it on." He said smirking all the while. "Oh by the way Sullivan, this would be a perfect time to evacuate the building. No way around it, I'll take care of him you take care of the rest of them." Sully complied and started clearing them out.

Randall and Toby moved toward each other, neither one backing down. Randall was still holding the knife behind his back, and either Toby didn't notice, or he didn't care. Randall jumped at him in a swift movement and Toby quickly dodged back, and with a retaliating swipe, knocked Randall back. Randall nodded his approval, this caused Mike to ask a question, "I do NOT get this, they are trying to kill one another, yet they are congratulating each other! Why the heck would they do that?"

"I told you once so I'll tell you once more, they were best friends they are treating this lightly because it doesn't feel right. It is a way of saying sorry." Cyrus explained patiently.

"Well I think that is the weirdest thing I have ever heard." Mike said looking amazed. "Oh, there they go again."

They were slowly attacking; anyone that had experience would tell that they were testing each other's defense, searching for a weakness. After a few passes Toby and Randall were suddenly attacking each other with extreme ferocity. Toby twisting in and out of Randall's way with highly practiced and perfected moves, while Randall was attacking with swipes and lunges with a rather concentrated effort, centered on Toby's torso. Toby made a highly experienced move and twisted his body up and around an attack, turning up behind Randall that made a swift dodge roll under Toby's kick.

Randall twisted under his attack and made a pass of his own that managed to hit him lightly as he landed, scraping across an old wound that was across his fronds down to his left eye. It reopened with a vengeance, blood oozing out of it. Toby brushed the blood out of his eyes and simply attacked again, this time landing several blows on Randall that was backed into a corner. Randall then diverted to an old tactic, for a reptile, he jumped onto the wall and leaped over the top of Toby's head. Randall whirled around and thrust his knife aiming for his left side, Toby twisted out of the way to avoid it, but the knife still managed to make a rather nasty slice in his side.

"Well this is it. Sorry old friend, but I have no choice." Randall said slowly pulling the knife out of the wall.

"Neither do I." Toby said, grabbing onto Randall's top arm that was blocking his way out. He pushed down on it, and then placed his foot on Randall's knee, pushing down as well. Toby pushed on the wall too, the combined effort launching himself up and over Randall's head, and then he twisted around slamming his foot into Randall's skull, causing Randall to be slammed into the wall. Randall slowly slumped down to the floor unconscious. Toby bent down, checking Randall's vital signs. Once satisfied, he turned to the auditorium. Suddenly Toby slumped down to his knees. That was when Sully decided to show up again and he, Mike, Celia, and Cyrus sprang into action. They rushed onto the stage, Sully leading. When they got there, Toby was already forcing himself onto his feet.

"Are you okay, Toby?" Mike said looking uncertain, yet vaguely concerned.

"Wow that's a question. I have blood in my eyes and slowly trickling down my side. I also am shaking, other then that I am just peachy. And by the way…my name is not Toby, its Randall. Randall Boggs."

"What?" Mike said looking shocked and falling over backwards.

"But you can't be! For one thing Randall had a different eye color then you, and he most definitely would not teach a class. He hated kids." Sully said. "And that guy is Randall."

"Nope he is an imposter, a rather good one too. Name of Chris believe it or don't." Toby, well Randall went over to Chris's fallen form and kicked him on his head. As they watched Chris slowly turned a blue color. Then Randall seemed to concentrate. He stiffened then as they watched a steady stream of purple, blue, and pink on the tips of his fronds trickled down him. "Now do you get it or do you need a birth certificate to prove it?'

"Well at least you have your dry wit still…" Cyrus said grinning slowly. Randall made a small face at him.

Randall slumped down again, but was caught by Sully.

"I'm sorry. By the way, your eye color…it still is different." Sully said.

"Don't you get it yet? I don't care if you are sorry, well then again that isn't true, at all. However I have given up in getting revenge, at least for now." Here Randall made a small grimace. "I won't try to if you are willing to let me live here still. Not that I will abide by your decision, if you say no, I will be back, you can't get rid of me that easily. You would have to kill me. And I know that you wouldn't be able to live with that on your conscience. And they are colored contacts." He reached up and removed them revealing his emerald green eye color. He walked over to Chris's limp form and slowly studied Chris's coloring then moved back to them. Randall was about to say something else when he realized something. "Where is Kyle?"

"Oh he's at home." Mike said waving off the comment.

"_**You left him alone**_!" Randall shouted.

"No what do you think I am, stupid?" Randall looked ready to say something, when Mike said, "Don't answer that."

"Great that is just great. I am really going to have to teach you the meaning of the word caution." Randall said looking worried.

"What is going to happen to my baby?!" Celia shouted looking terrified. When Randall looked hesitant, she slowly stiffened and her eyes flashed death, her snakes hissing and rattling. "You tell me right now Randall Boggs or else I will take those fronds of yours and tear them off of your head."

"Ok! It's probably nothing…" Celia looked ready to kill him. "Your sons been captured and is probably being used as bait to get you away from the factory to kill either you, or if you are lucky steal the factory from you and then kill you. So either way you get the raw end of the deal." Randall answered hurriedly. Celia screamed and grabbed onto Randall's fronds hard.

"Did you have anything to do with this, and if you did…. I will…..So help me I will tear these off." Celia said menacingly.

"No…if I did…why the heck….would I….save you from….Chris, only to….kill you…later!" Randall said pausing and gasping from pain, slowly flashing different colors. Celia seemed to realize what she was doing and let go quickly. Randall reeled over backwards and was only saved falling over by his unique body shape. Well, that and a couple of pairs of arms grabbing onto him and pulling him upright.

"I am _so_ sorry. I forgot myself there. Are you ok?" Celia asked looking horrified at her actions.

"Oh sure I am fine." Randall said slowly running his hands through his fronds checking to see if they were all there. Luckily they were. "Well if you are all finished trying to kill me then I will help."

"Are you sure that is a good idea. I think you should just sit this one out." Sully said looking worried.

"What and let you have all the fun, not a chance. Cyrus, where is that bag I gave you." Randall said looking at Cyrus anxiously.

"Here you go." Cyrus said tossing it to him. Randall caught it and unzipped it. Inside of it there were all sorts of weapons, most of them non-lethal, but there was also a sort of clear liquid that was in a type of jar. Randall ignored the weapons and grabbed that slowly taking the cap off, and pouring some of it onto his wounds. As they watched in amazement the liquid slowly solidified, forming a protective clear substance that stopped blood flow, as well as keeping it safe. Randall stood up and performed a series of impressive stretches, testing his flexibility, and the limits of the clear substance. Surprisingly there was no hindrance; the substance was just as flexible as he was. Suddenly without warning he whirled around slamming Sully Mike and Celia into the wall. They slumped down one after the other. Randall slowly turned around to survey Cyrus.

"When they wake up explain to them ok." Randall said reaching over to Chris and extracting the knife from his grip.

"Will do, what now though?" Cyrus asked walking over to him.

"If I am correct about them taking Kyle they should be here at Monsters Inc. The only question is, where." Randall answered. Suddenly the door started opening again, Randall looked at Cyrus pointedly. Cyrus nodded and fell over there and then. The door opened fully revealing a large and hairy monster that was looking around tentatively, as though expecting something to hit him. He finally noticed Randall that had changed his skin coloration to match Chris's.

"Did you get them?" The monster asked looking worried, and fearful. When Randall regarded him slowly, he flinched back, causing Randall to grin slowly.

"Of course I did, who do you think these are?" Randall spat at him, causing the other monster to flinch back some more.

"Who is that?" The other one asked gesturing at Chris's body on the floor.

"Excess baggage nothing more, however he did manage to evacuate the whole building, going to have a hard time with them. However, they don't know that Waternoose is behind this. So that is a good thing." Randall answered shrugging.

"Right ok, they are waiting for you in the door vault. Get there soon; Waternoose is already having a fit." The other said.

"The door vault." Randall muttered to Cyrus sprawled on the floor as the two of them left the room.

As soon as they were gone Cyrus got up, stretching his feline body. He quickly turned to the other three and grabbed another bottle that was in the bag and slowly gave them each a couple drops, which revived them almost instantly.

"What happened?" Sully asked looking around, bleary eyed.

"Randall knocked you out." Cyrus said. "He had to though. He knew that there were more monsters here. They all want you dead. I really am not sure they even know that Randall is alive and here. So he is the perfect one to do this. From what I understand he didn't want you tagging along, and I am sure he had his reasons. However I do know where Kyle is."

"Where, and how!?" Celia interrupted looking worried, and hopeful.

"Randall found out, he is impersonating Chris as we speak. Kyle is in the door vault." Cyrus said.

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's go after them." Sully said, slowly leading the way out.

……………………

Oh my gosh, I can't believe how long it has taken to update this. This is the first chapter from Australia, I have just moved, and we did not have access to the internet, among other things that was the reason it took so long. Special thanks to Michelle for reviewing and I hope you read this. And extra special thanks to FicCheck that has been helping me with this story. There will be an epilogue, sorry for those of you that thought this was the worst story you ever read, but if that is the case, just don't read it.


	11. Chapter 11

I have been busy and I now have this story finished so here you go on the second part of the end

………………………

The door vault. Memories oh sweet memories. Memories that made him want to puke. Long secretive nights working on a machine he didn't believe in. Night after night slaving for something, no wait someone, hoping that once all of this was finished he could live again. With his sister safe and all this over. Randall was walking, slowly brooding over all the stuff that had happened those months, years really, of torture. Caused by the presence of that spineless….scum, Waternoose. He would finally get some satisfaction for those years, if not in a fatal sense then in a painful one all the same.

"You ok Chris? You've been awfully silent." The other monster asked, apparently reacquiring his bravery. But once Randall looked at him that vanished to be replaced by terror.

"Fine." Was Randall's one word response.

"Ok." The other replied.

They walked the rest of the way in silence, sometimes with a secretive grin slowly creeping up Randall's mouth. They made their way to the *ahem* 'proper' way to the door vault, through a door that was in the scare floor that had long since been abandoned. The door led to the door vault and was unlocked, obviously, as there were quite a few monsters in there already. Randall looked at them with obvious distaste, but as no one cared or bothered to notice, he assessed that Chris normally had that look on his face. He made his way toward a figure in the center of the floor, a crustacean and yet spidery looking figure…

Waternoose was in the middle of a large group of monsters, monsters Randall knew he would have to get out of there before anything could be done. Randall's approach was noticed by Waternoose who turned quickly to acknowledge him.

"Is everything as it should be?" Waternoose asked.

"Yes…" Randall answered, changing his voice the few decimals or more to match Chris's normal one. He knew that this was crucial, it didn't matter what the lackey's thought, this was the leader and he needed to be careful.

"So Sullivan is dead then." Waternoose said looking pleased but a little remorseful, that only added fuel to Randall's anger, which was already nearing the boiling point. He only hoped that he could keep it together long enough to pass this obstacle so he could save Kyle and get him out of here.

"Yes, he is dead, but what about that kid, what are we going to do with him?" Randall asked rather slyly.

"Good point…Now that I think of it why don't you see to him Chris, you know kids." Waternoose answered looking thoughtful. One could tell the 'kid' comment was also a cleverly disguised warning.

"Fine where is he?" Randall said waving off the comment.

"Over there by the broken door. Now why on earth they would keep that there is beyond me." Waternoose said shaking his head.

Randall walked past him toward the area he thought he knew he was talking about, there was no one there, except for a cage that contained a rather frantic looking and horrified Kyle. He was moving about restlessly and when he saw Randall he went frantic.

"Stay back or I will….I will…" Kyle said searching around for something he could do besides sit and scuttle back.

"That is a very good threat; I'd stick to that if I were you." Randall answered grinning quietly.

"Toby? You are in on this too?!" Kyle said loudly but was shushed by Randall quickly.

"Shhh! No I am currently under cover impersonating one of his lackeys." Randall said sarcastically "I just need time to create a distraction so I can get you out of here." Randall looked around searching for a way to help and found it in an unusual fashion.

"Stupid laptop, I swear that I will smash you into a million pieces if you don't cooperate!" One monster shouted as he repeatedly pounded on the keys.

"Do you regularly pound on a computer and yell at it like that, because if you do I am sure there is a psychiatrist that can help you with that. But for the moment there is a monster right here that can help you with the computer." Randall said smirking at him.

"Ahh! Oh…um….ok…." The monster answered, looking panicked. He handed it over silently and said, "I have to do something, and um….you wouldn't mind typing this out would you?"

"Um sure…." Randall answered taking the paper he handed over, and glancing at it. Once the monster left, Randall looked down and grinned, "Perfect."

"What are you going to do?" Kyle asked.

"I am going to send the system a virus, which should take effect right about……now." Just as Randall said 'now' the door vault went crazy, doors froze, or went backwards, the lights flickered and random machines that were maintained by the central computer went haywire.

"What is going on!?" Waternoose shouted looking around, unfortunately he spied Randall holding the laptop and looking oddly triumphant. Then as he watched Randall stood up and rushed over to Kyle's cage, the other monsters were too busy running around trying to find the problem to notice. Randall grabbed a paper clip from the monsters stash he had near his computer. He folded it out grabbed another and did the same thing then inserted them both and began to pick the lock. Kyle watched in amazement. This was his teacher for crying out loud, what was he doing setting up viruses and picking locks….it didn't make sense.

"There you go." Randall said, quietly.

"Well, well, well… If it isn't my ex-employee Randall Boggs." Waternoose said approaching them slowly, "Let me guess, you haven't told the kid who you are yet right?"

"What?" Kyle asked looking from one to the other. Then at Randall, Randall shrugged his shoulders quietly, without the tiniest trace of emotion.

"That isn't entirely correct, ex-lackey would be more appropriate, don't you think?" Randall said, closing in on Waternoose and in the process getting in between him and Kyle.

"Still ever sarcastic aren't you? Well this is embarrassing; here I thought I wouldn't have to remind you about you're sister. Thought you cared enough about her that you wouldn't get in my way, seems I will have to kill your sister this little brat, and finally you." Waternoose said closing in on them.

"You and what army?!" Randall answered loudly growling, "If you haven't noticed your followers have fled, you're all alone. You can't possibly beat me."

"We shall see." Waternoose answered.

……………………………………….

End of second part


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Own nothing do not offer, except for the ones you do not recognize from the original movie

The third and last part is now.

………………………..

In a separate corner of the factory a lone lithe reptilian form was slowly making its way toward a group of monsters moving swiftly toward a back entrance to the door vault. It seemed to be hesitating, on the verge of launching itself forward and attacking and keeping its nose clean and staying back. It decided on the first one and sped up moving as fast as it could straight toward the monsters in front of it. With a sudden bound it was upon them flattening them to the ground in one swift instant then diving forward and turning around to stare at them. It paused then in a quick moment of recognition grabbed one of them and pulled him into a tight hug.

"Cyrus! Oh my word I am so sorry I thought you were someone else I didn't mean to hurt you." The reptilian feminine monster turned and surveyed the others quizzically which gave them time to recover. "Sorry to you too I guess…My name is Rachel I am…"

"Randall's sister?" The large blue and purple spotted one asked.

"Yes…. How do you know Randall? Oh wait…. Of course you are Sullivan right? Major downfall of my late captor you turned out to be, huh?" Rachel said displaying her equally white and impressive teeth in a smirk that was similar but not as great as her younger brother.

"I guess so…" Sully said slightly taken aback at the friendliness she displayed. He glanced at Mike who gave him a similar look and questioning expression. This was Randall's sister? Did she know what they did to her brother? Sully looked at her for a second more then turned and started to head to the door vault slowly. She paused looked at him a second then followed looking back a second later and stared at Mike and Celia that were hesitating.

"Coming or not? My brother might need your help, and if you are not too keen on helping him, I certainly am in need of help." Rachel said grinning. The two looked at each other for a second then hurried forward and joined them.

"Um Rachel I can walk you know…" Cyrus said. She looked slightly surprised then recovered instantly and set him down, giving him a small apprehensive grin. He returned it and then joined them a determined scowl creeping onto his face.

…………………………………………

In the door vault things were somehow worsening for Randall, Waternoose in all honesty was not one to be trifled with. He had three things on his side, size, strength and knowledge of a secret weakness his opponent struggled with. And he was using it most effectively.

"You do know what happens when you fight me don't you. Your sister dies and you have nothing. You will be a wasted shell. She added to the hard course nature you posses. And you will be the one that has killed her, not me, I will act in a form of self defense, you will be the one that allowed your petty emotions get in the way. All because of this boy right here. You are pathetic Randall, purely and ultimately pathetic." Waternoose was saying as he circled around the two of them Randall always in-between him and Kyle since Randall was ultimately following his pacing.

"Pathetic, me? Let's get this strait, I don't want you to kill this kid right here and that makes me pathetic. Then there is you don't you find it the slightest bit stupid that you are holding a grudge for this long? It has been nine years you have been stuck in a jail cell for most of that time. Hasn't that given you enough time to see that your plan was a stupid stunt that would have accomplished nothing? Sure you could do it but what happened when the people found out exactly what it was you were doing? Do you think they would let you do that without a care in the world? That is what you call poor planning. They would have been against you from the start." Randall responded slowly baring his teeth and giving a low growl that was more of a throb then anything.

"You were the one that built the thing, you would have had just the same amount of the blame that I would have got…" Waternoose started.

"That is where you are wrong. I know your type, you are predictable. You would have taken all the credit for it. If you tried to pin some on me afterward no one would believe you. You would be in a fix. The whole world would know and you would be the one to get the blame, sad but true." Randall said quickly interrupting his teeth forming a smirk that was fast approaching a leer.

"You seem to have plotted my downfall out quite efficiently, funny that your rival was the one that finally stopped me don't you think? You got the same amount of blame and worse because unlike you I was able to defend myself while you were not there. They all believe that the machine was your idea, that you planned it and you are, in the figurative sense of course, a Monster. You would hurt and kill innocent children, you would be the one to tear up their families, and above all that you were insane and mentally unstable.

"You see Randall when it comes right down to it you will be the one that gets hurt and the one that takes most of the blame simply because of the fact that you are a reptile. Your kind is hated and despised. You will be too. Sullivan was the one to stop me not you, all because you let your emotions and a silly thing called love stop you from opposing me right out. Don't you find that a little bit stupid? So that is the second thing he beat you at, he was and will always be better then you." Waternoose said his very voice a sting that attacked Randall hurting him deeply.

And it showed. Randall visibly slumped down more almost defeated yet willing to take more and knowing that he could. Waternoose was not perturbed cutting at him more yet the more he said the more Randall ignored. It was turning into a scar yet it had already mostly healed. But the main reason he didn't care was standing on the platform above him, his sister was smiling and waving at him with the rest all around her. Cyrus beaming and looking encouraging and Sully and the other two were looking similar. Smiling and cheering him on, without the use of words. As he watched his sister slowly got onto all eights and started crawling down the wall hurrying toward them fast. Waternoose who had not noticed them went on verbally attacking Randall. However that turned out not to be too bright, for a second later and without warning two reptilian bodies slammed into him hard bringing him down quick and easy.

"Well look what we got Randall, a rat." Rachel said leering at Waternoose.

"It seems so…what should we do with it do you think?" Randall asked a leer forming on his own face.

"Well that depends…do you think we could kill it?" Rachel replied grinning.

"Well that depends on how much trouble we could get into if we did. What about just getting rid of it?" Randall said looking at her hopefully.

"Where do you think we could send it if we did?" Rachel asked her grin becoming more malicious.

"Well how about Australia? Plenty of chance he would get eaten there if we send him to the right spot." Randall answered looking quizzical and sarcastic. "Then again we couldn't really do that to him, shame we aren't that evil, and the people in Australia would not appreciate it. So let's just let them decide." Randall answered looking pointedly at a group of monsters that were slowly surrounding them. As she looked around at them it became obvious that these were in fact a group of Monstropolis Police, and they did not look too happy. 

"Get that crab boys." A familiar dull slow voice said as a large slug like creature oozed forward.

"Roz….well this is a surprise…. You decided to…." Randall said looking nervous, yet oddly enough not quite as surprised as he should have been.

"I'll deal with you later." Roz said glowering at him.

"I will long for the moment I'm sure…." Randall said sarcastically. She glared at him and he took a step back. But the movement was so sarcastic and so unreal she realized that getting through to him would be pointless.

Waternoose meanwhile was trying desperately to make them see reason and not convict him. Truth be told it was not working, Waternoose was talking to thin air and Randall was looking increasingly smugger. Once they left Roz oozed forward slowly approaching both of them.

"Well what do you want me to do now? I came because of your notification under what was going on at Monsters Inc. but I have one question. Why would you bring me here? You are in this more deeply then Waternoose why would you endanger yourself?" Roz asked staring at Randall directly.

"Because it was worth it, I had no idea if I could in any way help them, I thought I might need help and you were the ones that came to mind. Strictly speaking I had no idea it would involve you personally. Last I knew you were working undercover at the factory under the employment of the C.D.A." Randall answered glowering at her quietly.

"You do realize that I have to arrest you?" Roz said looking at him with a mixture of hatred, and surprisingly enough something bordering pity.

"Pick a hand, any hand, I have plenty to spare." He answered his scowl deepening, holding his top hands up with a sneer. She sighed and reached over to him with a pair of handcuffs, when Mike Sully and Celia came up. Sully who was the first to arrive came in-between them stopping Roz and making Randall blink and put his hands down in confusion.

"Wait, you can't arrest him!" Sully exclaimed looking at her pleadingly.

"That's funny, I was under the impression that she could…." Randall said acerbically, looking at Roz tentatively, yet with more sarcasm then anything else. She glowered at them both for a minute then paused.

"Fine, I won't however there are a few things that you need to make sure you do. Number one, you will help Monsters Inc. in anyway you can, which means for you electronics, and the main computer system, which you just infected by the way. I could write you up for that too. And you will continue teaching Kyle's' class." Roz said her voice not changing in tempo or rhythm.

"What?! Teach oh great, this has got to be my lucky day." Randall said looking sarcastically sulky, crossing his arms and frowning.

"Well I think it is my lucky day." Kyle said suddenly.

"Why's that kid?" Randall asked.

"Because I now have a person that I can interview for my project that will be able to tell me everything I need to know." Kyle responded.

"Ah but you're forgetting something. You are after _my_ life story, _I'm_ your teacher, and you need to get every single last detail right. Otherwise I get to flunk you. Get the picture?" Randall said with every word getting closer and closer to him. Kyle making himself as flat as possible nodded slowly. "Of course I wouldn't do that, I'm not that evil….." He gave a nasty grin and slunk out, his sister gave them a friendly grin. She shrugged following him. Cyrus went out a second afterwards running after them.

"So you think that this will be the start of a beautiful friendship?" Kyle asked looking at Sully, Celia, and Mike. They looked at each other and back at him and responded in one loud voice.

"No way."

……………………………

"Randall, wait up!" Cyrus called out, short furry legs running as fast as he could go; unfortunately it wasn't nearly as fast as Randall's whipcord body. Rachel was walking, not worried about being half a hallway behind him, after all, it was her first taste of freedom in…a very long time. Randall however wanted to get out, but suddenly he slid to a stop.

"That kid…" Randall bit his lip lightly careful about his over sized incisors touching his scales.

"What kid?" Rachel called to him hurrying up to him.

"That kid…what was her name… Mary! That's it…she's still in the factory…unless she managed to get out but still…" Randall looked down the hall then shook his head. "Not my problem…" He went to leave when Rachel snagged his tail. "HEY!"

"Randall Boggs you are going to find that kid, we'll help you but we have to find her." Rachel snarled at him baring her teeth.

"She's probably gone already besides it is unlikely that we would find her even if we looked." Randall answered. "Besides she's _that _kid…"

"Oh…that does put a bit of a damper on things doesn't it…" Cyrus said slowly.

"We're still going to find her…" Rachel said in a dangerous voice narrowing her eyes at him.

"You're not scary… Why do you try?" Randall said slowly raising an eyebrow.

"Because it's better than just being friendly all the time." Rachel answered shrugging. "Now come on, we have to find her."

"But…"

"Randall one more word and I _will_ find a way to sew your tongue onto the roof of your mouth."

"Now I know where he gets it…" Fungus mumbled to Cyrus who snickered quietly. Randall snarled at him and he jumped.

"No, he gets it all by himself…" Rachel smiled at him fondly, "Now let's get going!"

Rachel walked away and Randall groaned quietly. "Where would she be?"

"She ran off down the hall from the auditorium, to the left." Randall said sighing. They blinked at him. "What?"

"Alright then…" Rachel said slowly. They headed there quickly and looked around.

"Where do you think she could have gone?" Fungus asked.

"One way to find out…" Randall walked to the middle of the hall and slowly in a light singsong voice sang quietly.

_Lay down your head  
The sandman will be here soon  
Lay down your head  
A whole New World  
Is waiting for you  
And  
If the night breed try to tip  
Your balance  
Please  
Don't let them get to you  
Hold on tight to your  
Broken palace  
Though there's not much you can do  
But to close your eyes  
And pray that you will live  
Till the dawn  
Part of me laughs, part of me cries  
To this haunted lullaby  
Close your eyes  
And pray you won't  
Be dead in the morn  
A frightened child weeps  
Hush now go to sleep  
Mother, mother  
Can't you save me  
The two faces that I find  
Erase me_

It was a truly haunting melody, coupled with Randall's voice that was truly entering into the diabolical. Together it was the most hair raising terrifying song they had ever heard. And it obviously scared more than just them. There was a whimper from the closet in the hall that quickly turned to sobbing.

Randall walked over to the closet and swung it open. Marry/Boo scuttled back in horror, Randall stepped back. "Found her."

"That was mean…" Rachel said slowly.

"That WAS my job. Besides it worked didn't it?" Randall asked.

"You could have just looked…"

"Would have taken too long." Randall sighed and looked at the girl. "Listen…sorry for that kid, we didn't know where you were…and we had to find you somehow. We found you… You want to get home?"

She whimpered quietly and looked at him, backing further into the closet. Randall gave an extremely exasperated sigh and gestured at Cyrus Fungus and Rachel to come over; they raised their eyebrows and gave him a look that said quite simply, 'in your dreams.' Randall snarled which only caused her to curl closer in. "No wait… Look I'm no good at this…"

He sighed and crouched down to her level. "I'm sorry… Truly I'm sorry I'm not your stupid Sullivan or anything I'm me…and I'm a real jerk like it or not. As such you have to get used to being a little intimidated. But…at the moment I have your best interest at heart and the best way to keep me happy is for you to get out of that closet!" Randall shouted the last bit and she backed up even more. Randall sighed in something bordering exasperation and despair.

"I swear…I will NOT hurt you, my bark is worse than my bite, actually they are pretty much the same but humans don't taste good anyway… Look I'm sorry but in order to get you home we have to get you out, do you want to go home?" Mary nodded her head slowly.

"Then you're going to have to trust me ok?"

"You promise, you're only going to take me home?"

"I swear, now come on." She crawled forward and much to the shock of Randall grabbed onto his neck and held on. Randall stood up slowly his green eyes wide with shock and looked at them in horror.

"I think she likes you." Rachel said slowly and they burst out laughing at the look of absolutely disgust on Randall's face. "Well come on." They walked over and grinned at him Cyrus patted him on his back. Randall sighed and followed them. Mary cuddled closer still and Randall just about had a mini heart attack. She let go, while Randall held her tighter to prevent her falling over. He looked at her with light surprise. "You've gotten bigger…"

"I know…"

"Your hairs the same though…"

"Yep…"

Randall cleared his throat. "I'm sorry…"

"It's okay…"

"No it's not, but if you're sure…"

"I am…" Mary nodded her head at him and smiled. Randall lifted a corner of his mouth.

"Hurry up! You can have closure another time, right now we have to get her back." Fungus shouted at him.

"I thought he was afraid of you…"

"You notice a lot… It was an act…"

"Cool." Randall carried her over and said slowly, "we are going the right way right?"

"Yes." Mary said and laughed. Randall covered her mouth quick but didn't cover up a minor flicker. "Sorry…"

"It's okay…" He sighed and they made it to the room where Sully said goodbye, and said hello again a few months later.

"Here…now get off of me." Randall growled at her briefly and she didn't even flinch, jumping down and running over and swinging the door open. She gave them a cheeky grin and left.

"Well feel better now?"

"No I think she pulled a muscle in my neck." They laughed and walked away. "I'm serious…" Randall rubbed it and followed.

The end is here the time has come and the last chapter is now. The epilogue is in progress and will come shortly.


	13. Epilogue

Epilogue:

"Hello Randall!" Kyle said happily as Randall swung the door open. Randall had removed the automatic door because it was bugging him.

"Oh….Kyle….ummm… hi…?" Randall was looking rather suspicious and he glanced around quickly then looked at him again. "What do you want?"

"Um…the project…remember you agreed you'd talk to me about you…" Kyle said hesitantly wondering how he would react.

"Not the best time."

"Oh Randall let the kid in, if you won't talk to him about you then I will!" Rachel shouted at him from the kitchen where she and Cyrus were making something that smelled suspiciously of old socks.

"On second thought come in." Randall said then leaned closer, "but we will avoid my sister understand?"

"Sure thing." He said brightly. "How about your room?"

"My room, why would you think it would be ok to go into my room?!"

"Um… Cyrus took me there… when he was talking about you… Showed me some stuff."

"Any idea how those things work?"

"No not a clue"

"Then I will show you, come on."

"Ok"

They walked down the hall to the door of different craftsmanship and color to the other doors and opened it. Once again Kyle stepped into the door and this time he was shocked. The number of gadgets had multiplied and it seemed that some of them were not even found in Monstropolis. He guessed that some of them had to have been a purely human devise.

"Get bored really easily…" Randall said in response to Kyle's bemused glance. "So…what do you want to know…" he asked looking like he would rather drink poison then talk to him about his past.

"Well first off, what made you decide to become an Assassin?" Kyle asked.

Randall did a small double take and stared at Kyle in complete and total confusion. "What the heck are you talking about, I wasn't an assassin!"

"But Cyrus and Fungus told me you were…." Kyle said looking surprised.

"THEY WHAT?!!!!!!" Randall shouted jumping up and grabbing Kyle he tore from the room, and unlike Cyrus made it directly to the kitchen in around three seconds flat. "WHAT IS THE BIG IDEA TELLING KYLE I'M AN ASSASSIN?!!!! WHERE THE HECK DID YOU GET THAT IDEA IN THE FIRST PLACE?!"

Rachel after a brief moment of shock laughed, "Assassin? Oh save us… Cyrus what on earth were you thinking?"

"Well he said that if anything happened to him we were not allowed to say anything about his past or his sister. So I did, but not in the way he said, I told someone but put false info in there as well. He was a kid I didn't want to turn him down, and Fungus had called the night before to let me know Kyle was asking questions and what he should do. Because I was afraid we might actually let something slip he agreed to play chicken and stay away. We talked it over and since your dad was Mike we figured that he wouldn't be overly surprised and he already hated Randall, why not give him a better reason like having him be an assassin? Besides if we were lucky he might not allow you to come any more. So it was the obvious choice sorry Randall, but you have to admit it was a good idea." Cyrus said looking hesitant. Randall seemed to deflate the anger leaving him in a second.

"I guess that made sense."

"Besides you already had a bit of a collection of weapons in your room. So why not?" Rachel said smiling.

"Right, right, right… Well Kyle as you can obviously see I am not an assassin. Computer specialist, maybe, robotics expert as well but Assassin…" Randall gave a little shudder, "Not even close."

"But you fought Chris, and from what my dad said you fought like a pro." Kyle said looking a little bewildered.

"I have a good reason for that but unfortunately I can't tell you. You might learn some other time, but not today. For now you will have to settle with those two jobs mentioned above." Randall said.

"You also play guitar…"

"It's a hobby, not an occupation." Randall said.

"Oh…." Kyle said the wind seeming to deflate from his round body. "Well that clears that up. Dad said you guys can visit when ever you like."

"What?" Randall asked incredulously.

"Well not exactly, he said only if the assassin stays at home. But since you aren't really an assassin I guess you can come. Besides you would scare my dad, my mom doesn't care either way. You're a neutral topic for her. Oh one more thing, you aren't a government hacker are you?" Kyle asked.

Randall looked ready to kill then shook his head. "I don't even want to know where you got that idea, I really don't. NO. I was not, happy now?"

"Am now!" Kyle said cheerfully and smiled at them. "Well I have to go home, and Fungus said he would pick me up soon."

"Speaking of which." Randall said looking over to the kitchen door where a small red figure was standing.

"Randall! Oh it is so good to see you, when I heard I couldn't believe it, Rachel you too! Wow I'm so happy I could cry!" Fungus said possibly quivering with joy.

"Don't." Randall said. "By the way call me an assassin again and I will become a murderer." Fungus looked at the ground sheepishly and smiled at Kyle with a little wink.

"I thought you were afraid of him!" Kyle said looking amazed.

"Good job Fungus they all believed it." Randall said once again looking amused at Kyle's confusion.

"Yep, we had them all fooled, especially Mike and Sully!" Fungus said laughing.

"You don't like them either?!" Kyle said.

"Don't be ridiculous I enjoyed them immensely, it was Randall who didn't and most of it was just for show. We needed to keep people as far away from the truth as possible, and we tricked them all. Well sort of…"

"Almost made it." Randall added.

"Then they choked in the home stretch." Cyrus said shaking his head.

"You try acting like a jerk." Randall said.

"And a little pipsqueak with a twitch." Fungus added.

"Every weekday."

"All the time."

"See how you like it."

"And how far you get."

"Then you can talk to us about choking."

"Until then…"

"Shut up." Randall said Fungus nodding his head in agreement.

"Ok then, we will shut up." Cyrus said.

"Well, let's go Kyle." Fungus said leading Kyle out and into the car.

"That was fun. Randall shouting, finding out you fooled everyone, at least sort of, Randall seems to be more like the one my dad was talking about."

"You try acting like that almost every weekday and see if your personality doesn't suffer, I _still_ am having issues with jumpiness." Fungus said opening the door for Kyle and driving them home.

"So you think Randall will actually make it to the point where he will admit friendship with us?" Kyle said.

"Who knows, in another couple years…." Fungus said. "Oh by the way you might enjoy reading this." Fungus said handing a newspaper back to him.

"Why?" Kyle said then glanced at the headline.

**Randall Boggs is on the Streets**

_**Randall, the one that has been considered the worst monster this part of the country has been let out, **_**without**_** a trial, **_**without**_** punishment, and is now teaching **_**kids**_** at a local school. For a twist we talked to the kids he is teaching, and oddly none of them have a bad thing to say.**_

"_**He is great! We are learning much and are closer then ever to passing our grade. In fact he is teaching us stuff that might make it easier to get us into our respective ones. We all really enjoy him. Thank you Randall!" Skyler said today at a small interview. and the other kids were equally positive. Seems we might have made a mistake; however we will be watching you Boggs, always watching.**_

"Wow, I never thought I'd see the day when he ate his words. Remember the paper after Waternoose's trial?" Kyle asked.

"I'd rather not think about it, I felt so horrible and sorry for him." Fungus said.

"Well now we can feel better. So _do _you think he will be a friend of ours in the future?"

Funnily enough it turns out that they _did _develop a very small friendship, although Randall still called it a temporary truce until further notice. Kyle was happier then ever and the class under Randall's teaching was quickly catching up to the normal level. Although once again Randall was irritated and called it a charity case and told the class not to get used to it. They didn't care. They were ecstatic about having a possible criminal teaching them, not to mention an amazing teacher and Randall was finding it hard to get away from them. Kyle had been finding it difficult to get to Randall to talk to him about his childhood; in fact he had a sneaking suspicion that Randall was avoiding him.

And life went on, and this time with Randall as a friend. Kyle was proven right; you can never tell a book by its cover!

………………………….

The End, I hope you enjoyed it and will review.


End file.
